Wenn Liebe weh tut
by Tonarados
Summary: eine Yaoi-Story um Piccolo/Gohan und Vegeta/Goku... Der titel spricht dabei Bände ^^


Das hier ist meine aller erste FF gewesen... und gleich ne Yaoi ^^. Über Kommentare würde ich mich selbstverständlich freuen... Hm... ich bin nicht der Typ der großen Vorworte... deswegen lest selbst nur jeder für sich kann sich eine Meinung bilden (Gott was für ne Weisheit ^-~). Die Story ist auch schon beendet (na ja wer nach unten sieht merk, dass es nicht wirklich so ist *pfeift unschuldig * Ein guter Freund von mir hat mir einen tipp gegeben.... *schmunzel* 5 Reviews ^^  
  
Wenn Liebe weh tut  
  
  
  
"Hm... Son-Gohan... es ist wirklich wunderschön hier..." Kichernd schmiegte Videl sich an ihren Geliebten. Piccolo knurrte bei dieser Schmachtelei. Er wusste nicht, was die Menschen daran so gut fanden. Einmal jährlich traf sich die gesamten Z-Gruppe um einfach mal zu sehen, wie es den anderen in der Zeit so ergangen war. Vegeta sowie Piccolo fanden gar nichts daran. "Hey Gohan! Du machst doch schon die ganze Zeit mit ihr rum, ich dachte wir wollten die Zeit nutzen um etwas zu trainieren!", sagte sein Vater. "Kakarott, du bist erbärmlich, dass du deinen eigenen Sohn anflehen musst mit dir zu trainieren!", spottete Vegeta. Goku kratzte sich am Kopf und lachte. "Äh nun ja... seit er bei uns ausgezogen, sehe ich ihn kaum noch..." "Ja, Weiber können einen das ganze Leben versauen", mischte Piccolo sich ein. "Was weist du schon davon, Grünling? Du hast doch dein ganzen Leben lang noch keine Frau gehabt." Vegeta fühlte sich ganz in seinem Element, wenn er jeden verspotten und -höhnen konnte, wie er wollte. "Echt jetzt?", fragte Gohan interessiert. "Sieh an du lebst ja noch, Sohn", sagte Goku in seine naiven Tonfall. Piccolo antwortete nicht. "Hey, Piccolo, hast du wirklich noch nie eine Freundin gehabt?" "Du hattest doch auch erst eine, oder täusche ich mich da etwa?", sagte er abweisend , wie immer. "Nun.. ja ...schon.. aber du bist doch sehr viel älter als ich.. und da dachte ich...." Vegeta sah Piccolo verstohlen von der Seite an. "Hast du eben falsch gedacht", knurrte er. "Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu nun komm doch mein Schatz!!!!!!!", rief Chichi. "Äh ja ich komme sofort", rief er zurück. "Also ich muss jetzt zu deiner Mutter, aber danach wird trainiert, einverstanden mein Sohn?" "Klar doch, Dad." "Wie kannst du es nur bei dieser Schrabnella aushalten?", fragte Vegeta. "Tja.... gegen Chichi standzuhalten, braucht es schon einen starken und mutigen Kämpfer", zwinkerte er, bevor er zu seiner Frau lief. Vegeta blieb die Kinnlade offen stehen. Der Namekianer lachte. "Hahahahaha er hat dich geleimt Vegeta!" Der Saiyajin - Prinz lief vor Wut rot an und ging zu seinem Sohn an den See. Gohan hatte sich unterdessen von Videl gelöst und ging zu seinem Mentor. "Wenn ich an deine Mutter denke, läuft es mir kalt den Rücken runter." "Ja... hast du deswegen noch nie eine Freundin gehabt?" "Ich hatte keine Zeit für so was! Erst kam mir dein Vater dazwischen, dann du und dann Freezer und Cell!", sagte er barsch. "Du warst noch nie in deinem Leben verliebt?", fragte Gohan ungläubig. "Verliebt schon..." gestand Piccolo. "Und was ist aus ihr geworden?" "Diese Person hat sich in jemand anderen verliebt und wollte mich anscheinend nicht..." "Das verstehe ich nicht. Du bist stark, jung, gutaussehend..." Videl mischte sich lachend ein. "Das letzte kannst du getrost streichen!" "ÄH Liebste, ich würde gerne mit Piccolo alleine reden... geh doch zu Bulma, die hast du doch auch schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen oder nicht?" "Stimmt hast recht." Gutgelaunt lief Videl zu Pan, die sich gerade mit Trunks Vater stritt. "Was sollte diese Aktion?", fragte der grünhäutige knurrend. "Ich will mehr über diese Person wissen." "Und warum?" "Wenn mein Mentor in sie verliebt war, muss es doch eine tolle Frau mit gutem Charakter gewesen sein", schmunzelte Gohan. "Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse, ich werde dir nichts weiter erzählen." "Och... warum denn?" "Weil dir nicht viel an unserer Freundschaft zu liegen scheint, wenn du nur das wissen willst. Unser Training hast du seit über einem Jahr vergessen", meinte Piccolo abweisend. "Nein... aber ich hatte was zu klären.... und deswegen hatte ich keine Zeit..." "Was denn zu klären?" "Also... eigentlich... wollten wir es noch keinem sagen...", druckste Gohan herum. "Aber weil du mein ältester und bester Freund bist, werde ich es dir sagen." Piccolo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Also ich... WERDE HEIRATEN!" Stille. "Du wirst WAS?" "Ich werde hei..." "Das habe ich verstanden", unterbrach Piccolo ihn. "Ist deswegen dein Interesse an der Person, die ich liebe?" "Ja.. ich dachte du könntest sie zu unserer Hochzeit mitbringen." Videl. Warum Videl? Warum ausgerechnet Videl, verdammt??? Piccolo wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Zu der Hochzeit konnte er nicht erscheinen. Erstens, weil er Videl nicht mochte und zweitens... ja zweitens... Das war der Hauptgrund. Das er Videl heiraten wolle, hat dem sonst so gefühlskalten Namekianer einen Stich im Herzen versetzt. Er wusste wo die Person die er geliebt hatte, war. Nein, dass ist falsch. Er liebte diese Person noch immer. Nur konnte er es Gohan nicht sagen. Und schon gar nicht jetzt. Piccolo hatte alle Chancen, die er gehabt hatte, verspielt. Gohan. Sein Gohan. Sein geliebter Gohan würde heiraten.  
  
"Piccolo, was hast du?", fragte Gohan besorgt. "Nichts!", knurrte der Oberteufel. "Tut mir leid Son - Gohan, aber ich kann nicht zu deiner Hochzeit kommen..." "Was, aber warum nicht?!", fragte er bestürzt. "Weil es nun mal nicht geht!", mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Namekianer in die Lüfte und flog davon.  
  
"Nanu, was ist denn mit dem Grünling los?", wunderte sich Vegeta. "Gute Frage...", meinte Goku.  
  
Gohan starrte seinem Freund verwirrt nach. Auf einmal kam Videl wieder auf ihn zugerannt. "Du, Son - Gohan, wollen wir jetzt die Bombe platzen lassen?", fragte sie, während sie ihn von hinten umarmte. Er löste sich nach kurzer Zeit aus ihr und drehte sich um. "Videl, erinnerst du dich noch an unser Gespräch? Wenn wir heiraten, dann nur, wenn Piccolo mein Trauzeuge ist." "Ja, ich erinnere mich. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was du an diesem grünen... grünen... DING findest."  
  
  
  
Piccolo war augenblicklich zurück zu Gottes Palast geflogen. Er stand nun am Rande der Plattform.  
  
"Son... Gohan... wir... heiraten... Videl... heiraten...", murmelte er mit starrem Blick auf dem Boden. "Mein Gohan... nein... nicht... nicht mein Gohan..." Langsam begannen Tränen über seine Wangen zu rinnen. "Gohan..." Er sackte zunächst auf seine Knie, bevor er ganz auf die weißen Fliesen stürzte und hemmungslos losweinte.  
  
Dende und Popo sahen es aus einiger Entfernung. "Ich hätten nie gedacht, dass weinen können Oberteufel Piccolo", sagte zweiterer und wollte schon zu ihm rennen, doch der neue Gott hielt ihn auf. "Wir können ihm nicht helfen... Niemand kann das..."  
  
"Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiinnnn!! Gooooooohhhhaaaaaaaaannnnn!!" "Er ist kein Ding! Er ist mein bester Freund. Er... er hat sich immer um mich gekümmert... mir das Kämpfen beigebracht... hat mich immer beschützt und ist sogar für mich gestorben... Und du wagst es, ihn einfach nur "Ding" zu nennen?!", schrie Gohan seine Freundin an. Videl schluckte und wich zurück. "Son - Gohan... es... es tut mir leid... ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen..." Erst jetzt merkte Gohan, dass er ausfallend geworden war. "Nein Videl, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich muss noch mit Piccolo darüber sprechen... also können wir die Sache verschieben?", bat er sie. "Aber Gohan...!" "Sieh sie dir doch an: Glaubst du, sie würden uns jetzt zuhören?"  
  
Sie blickten zu ihren Freunden. Vegeta schlug mal wieder aus irgendeinem Grund auf Goku ein und ChiChi und Bulma stritten sich, wer von ihnen den besseren Mann hätte.  
  
"Vegeta ist eindeutig der Beste!" "Der denkt doch nur ans Prügeln! Son - Goku dagegen ist ein wahrer Familienmensch und kümmert sich um seine Kinder!" "Ja und hat nichts als Fressen in der Birne!", konterte Bulma.  
  
Videl seufzte. "Vielleicht hast du recht." "Öh, nicht nur vielleicht" ,sagte er schnell. Das Mädchen sah wieder zu den anderen.  
  
"Ich muss unbedingt wissen, was mit Piccolo los ist", dachte er entschlossen.  
  
"Hach, Son - Gohan, es ist schön, dass du ein paar Tage mit deiner Familie verbringen willst", sagt Chichi schwärmerisch am späten Abend. "Äh... nun ja... " An Gohans Kopf bildete ich ein Tropfen. "Papa wollte doch mit mir trainieren und ich muss über einiges nachdenken." "Natürlich kannst du hier in Ruhe nachdenken. Und vor allem lernen. Videl muss dich da doch oft abgehalten haben!" "Nicht wirklich", antwortete er.  
  
"Oh man. Ich hätte ihr nicht sagen sollen, dass ich studieren will...", dachte er sich noch.  
  
"Du hast etwas nachgelassen, Sohn. Sonst bist du viel besser", keuchte Goku zwischen zwei Schlägen. "Hm...", machte Gohan nur. "Was hast du? Du bist so in Gedanken versunken." "Weißt du, was mit Piccolo los ist?", fragte Gohan nach einer Weile. Goku ließ sich ins Gras fallen. "Wieso sollte mit ihm etwas los sein? Er ist genauso wie immer. Warum fragst du?" "Ach ist schon gut. Ich bilde mir die ganze Sache sicher nur ein." "Wenn es dir so zu Herzen geht, solltest du mit ihm darüber reden." Son - Goku legte eine Hand auf Gohans Schulter, der sich inzwischen auch niedergelassen hatte. "Nur er kann dir die Antwort geben." "Ja, du hast recht. Aber ich wollte doch gerade ein paar Tage mit euch verbringen. Ist es da in Ordnung, wenn ich da einfach abhaue?" "Na klar geht das in Ordnung. Ich sage einfach, dass wir etwas sehr wichtiges bei Bulma zu erledigen haben." "Wieso wir?" "In letzter Zeit habe ich übelsten Stress mit deiner Mutter. Wenn ich da die Gelegenheit habe, mich mal zu entspannen, dann nutze ich sie doch", schmunzelte er.  
  
Als Gohan bei Gottes Palast landete, kam ihm Dende entgegen. "Oh, hallo Dende! Weißt du, wo ich Piccolo finde?" "Schon... aber ich glaube nicht, dass du zu ihm solltest... antwortete er vorsichtig. "Warum denn nicht?" Gohan war sichtlich verwirrt. "Nun... er... er ist sehr beschäftigt. weil... weil... weil es viel zu tun hat", redete er sich heraus. "Hä? Da stimmt doch was nicht", dachte sich der Halb- Saiyajin. Laut sagte er: "Dann muss ich ihn wohl oder übel stören." Son - Gohan schritt einfach an Dende vorbei.  
  
"Wo ist jetzt Piccolos Zimmer...?" Der junge Mann öffnete gleich die nächstbeste Tür und sah eine große Gestalt auf einem riesigen Bett. "Piccolo!", rief er freudig, merkte aber dann, dass was nicht stimmte. Piccolo hatte sich, als er seinen Namen hörte, aufgesetzt und sich schnell über sein Gesicht gewischt um seine Gefühlsausbrüche zu leugnen. "Son - Gohan, was willst du hier?" "Was ist los?", fragte dieser plötzlich. "Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", antworte er kühl. Schnell war Gohan bei ihm. "Pi... Piccolo... du... du hast... du hast geweint...!", flüsterte er erstaunt. Sein Mentor schaute ihn schockiert an. Gohan wischte eine einzelne Träne aus seinem Gesicht. "Ich... Ich habe dich noch nie weinen sehen... doch... einmal... als du dein Leben für mich gegeben hast... Warum...?", fragte er fast flehend.  
  
"Gohan... liebst du Videl sehr?" "Was hat Videl damit zu tun?" "Beantworte meine Frage", knurrte er. Seine Frage beantworten. Hat er denn auf nur EINE von SEINEN geantwortet? "Nun... sie ist nicht meine große Liebe.. aber..." druckste er herum. "Nicht... deine große Liebe...?" "Ich hatte immer auf ein Zeichen von meiner großen Liebe gewartet. Verzweifelt gewartet. Aber nie eines bekommen..." Gohan setzte sich neben Piccolo. "Warum hast du ihr kein Zeichen gegeben? Vielleicht hätte sie dir dann geantwortet." Obwohl Piccolo das ziemlich ruhig sagte, versetzten ihm seine eigene Worte einen Stich in sein liebendes Herz.  
  
"Meine Liebe hätte mich kalt von sich gestoßen und da hätte ich nicht ertragen können... Ich hatte Angst... Angst vor einem gebrochenen Herzen..." Piccolo seufzte. "Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Son - Gohan."  
  
"Erklär mir das noch mal. WARUM willst du hier bleiben?!", fragte Vegeta fassungslos. "Äh, um ein paar Tage von ChiChi wegzukommen..." Vegeta lachte. "Du hast vorhin geblufft, Kakarott." "Aber immerhin habe ich tapfere 20 Jahre durchgehalten..." "Kein Wunder, du warst zwischendurch ja auch tot." "...obwohl es erst in letzter Zeit so schwierig wurde..." "Erde an Kakarott!" "...seit wir Goten haben... oder war es, weil wir kein Geld mehr hatten...?" Der ältere Saiyajin starrte ihn an. "Ignoriert er mich oder was?", dachte er bevor er brüllte: "Hör endlich auf Selbstgespräche zu führen!!" Goku verstummte und sah ihn etwas irritiert an. "Was habe ich denn gemacht?" Vegeta hätte ihn jetzt am liebsten zusammengeschlagen, doch er riss sich zusammen. "Na ja, jedenfalls ist das Weib und Trunks sowie Bra nicht da, also verschwinde!" "Aber wir könnten doch trainieren, da ja mein Sohn sich davon gemacht hat." "Wohin denn?" "Zu Piccolo." "Weißt du eigentlich, was mit der Gurke los ist?" Nicht, dass es Vegeta interessiert hätte. Deshalb kümmerte es ihn auch nicht weiter, als Son - Goku mit dem Kopf schüttelte. "Nein, aber was ich sagen wollte: Du wolltest doch schon oft gegen mich kämpfen. Jetzt hast du mehrere Tage lang, jeden Tag die Chance. Ich habe einen Beutel voller magischen Bohnen und wir können den G- R benutzen." Vegeta lief an ihm vorbei und war schon fast am Ende des Ganges, als er Goku zurief: "Wo bleibst du Kakarott? Willst du nicht dein Gästezimmer sehen?!" Goku schmunzelte.  
  
"Ich gehe nicht, bevor ich nicht weiß, was mit dir los ist." "Meine Probleme gehen dich nichts an!", knurrte Piccolo, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und sich vor das Fenster gestellt hatte. "Aber Piccolo!" Der Angesprochene stand wie eine Salzsäule da, bewegte, reagierte und antwortete nicht. Nach einer Weile gab Gohan es auf. "D-darf ich dann wenigstens hier bleiben?" Nun regte sich der Namekianer. Langsam drehte er sich um. "Gohan... hör auf. Ich sagte schon, dass du lieber gehen solltest." "Nein, wenn du mir schon nicht antwortest, will ich wenigstens hier bleiben", beharrte der Halb - Saiyajin energisch. Piccolo seufzte. "Wenn es sein muss, zeige ich dir eines der Zimmer." "Nein, ich will hier bleiben... hier bei dir." Mit großen Augen starrte der Oberteufel ihn an. "Du... du willst WAS?!" "Das Bett ist doch groß genug für uns beide. Wenn du unbedingt willst, kann ich mich auch ganz an den Rand legen, oder ich schlafe gleich auf dem Boden." In Piccolo stritten sich Verstand und Herz. Nichts sehnlicheres wünschte er sich, aber er wusste, dass das nicht unbedingt gut sein würde - sowohl für Gohan als auch für ihn selbst. Schließlich siegte sein Herz. "Du - du kannst ruhig auf dem Bett schlafen..", antwortete er leise. "Echt? Cool Piccolo!" Er umarmte ihn stürmisch. "Und jede Wette: Ich bekomme schon noch raus, was dich bedrückt!" Der große grünhäutige errötete und schon Gohan weg. "Mach was du willst!", sagte er - wie sonst immer auch - abweisend.  
  
"Oh Mann, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schlimm sein würde." Goku lag allein in seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. "Allein zu sein, ist auch nicht gerade das Wahre.." Seufzend stand er auf und schlürfte durch sein Zimmer aus der Tür. "Und was mache ich jetzt?", murmelte er. "Ah, ich weiß." Sein Ziel war schnell gefunden. Er öffnete die Tür und ging zu der Person, die selig in ihrem Bett schlummerte. "Hey, Vegeta, aufwachen", flüsterte er. Vegeta drehte sich um, öffnete die Augen und starrte in das Gesicht Gokus, welches nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem entfernt war. Sofort schreckte er zurück. "Was zum Henker machst du hier, Kakarott?!" "Ach weißt du... ich bin es nicht gewohnt alleine zu schlafen." "WAS SOLL DENN DAS HEIßEN?!!" Ich dachte ich leiste dir Gesellschaft." "DU WILLST WOHL UNBEDINGT EIN WEITERES MAL STERBEN!!?", brüllte er. "RAUS!!" Und mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt in die Magengegend flog Goku aus dem Zimmer. Als er sich wieder aufgerappelte, sah er, wie der Prinz der Saiyajins ihn mit wütend funkelten Augen anstarrte und lautstark die Tür zuknallte. "War wohl doch keine so gute Idee gewesen", dachte Goku und trottete in Richtung Küche.  
  
Vegeta hatte sich an die Tür gelehnt. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut. "Was bildet sich der eigentlich ein? Glaubt, er könne hier mitten in der Nacht aufkreuzen und fragen, ob er mir Gesellschaft leisten könnte... der hat doch ein Rad ab... Na kein Wunder, bei der Frau.... Gott sei Dank bin ich nicht verheiratet..." Immer noch verwirrt legte er sich ins Bett und schlief nach einiger Zeit seelenruhig ein.  
  
Während der stolze Prinz der Saiyajins schlief, wachte woanders ein anderes Wesen auf. Son - Gohan hatte seinen Mentor im Schlaf umarmt und sich an den starken Rücken gekuschelt. Piccolo fing an zu schwitzen. Als der Schlafende ihn unabsichtlich über Brust und Bauch strich, fing er an zu keuchen, sein Körper bebte. Schnell befreite er sich vorsichtig von dem Jungen und lief ins Bad. Er musste sich am Waschbecken abstützen, sonst wäre er gefallen. Eine Hand lag auf seinem Gesicht und ab und zu wischte er sich mit ihr darüber. "Ich.. ich bin ein Monster! Was ich ihm im Traum antue, würde noch nicht einmal ein Wesen wie Cell, Freezer oder Boo fertig bringen.. Oh Gott nein..." Der Unterleib des großen Namekianer begann zu brennen. "Ich kann nicht zurück ins Bett... ich darf nicht mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen, wenn ich schlimmeres verhindern will..." Er schluckte. Bei den Gedanken an Gohan brannte sein Unterleib noch mehr und begann nach kurzer Zeit zu schmerzen. Piccolo entschloss sich schnell kalt abzuduschen.  
  
"Aufstehen Kakarott! Es ist Zeit für unser Training!", rief Vegeta, zog Goku die Decke weg und beförderte ihn auf den Boden. "Ich bin erst spät eingeschlafen... lass mich noch ein wenig Vegilein...", gähnte er. Vegetas Gesicht lief rot an. "WIE NENNST DU MICH?!" Goku sah ihn mit verschlafenen Augen an und wusste überhaupt nicht, was der Prinz von ihm wollte. "SAG DAS NOCH EINMAL UND DU BIST TOT!!!" "Wovon redest du eigentlich?" "Du bist echt schwer von Kapé, was? Los lass uns trainieren!" Der Jüngere der beiden gähnte noch einmal herzhaft. "Nicht ohne ein kleines Frühstück." Vegeta lächelte. "Okay, das sollt du kriegen." Allerdings wurde aus dem kleinen Frühstück ein 3 Gänge - Menü. Pappsatt trottete Goku Vegeta zum G - R hinterher. Beide stellten sich in Pose. "Mit welcher Stufe wollen wir anfangen? Zum Aufwärmen normal oder Super - Saiyajin oder höher?", fragte Vegeta, wie immer überlegen grinsend. "Ich denke SSJ 2 für den Anfang dürfte reichen", meinte Goku. Also, transformierten beide auf SSJ 2 und begannen mit ihrem Training.  
  
Derweil meditierte Piccolo wie immer schwebend auf der Plattform von Gottes Palast. Er musste seine innere Ruhe wieder finden. Seine Gefühle für Gohan verbannen. Dieser hatte auch erst mal ein üppiges Frühstück zu sich genommen, jedoch nicht ohne über das merkwürdige Verhalten seines Ex - Lehrers nachzudenken. Eine Weile beobachtete er ihn. "Komisch... jetzt ist er wie immer..."  
  
Obwohl Gohan schon seit einigen Minuten um Piccolo herumschlich, bewegte sich dieser keinen Millimeter. Nur, wenn er es schafft, ihn vollständig zu ignorieren, würde er den jungen Halb - Saiyajin nicht verletzten. Der Namekianer konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, was passiert, wenn sein Angebeteter von seiner Liebe erfuhr: Ekel, Abweisung, das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Und wenigstens die wollte Piccolo retten. Einerseits war er gekränkt, dass Gohan über einem Jahr nicht da war, andererseits war es besser so: Piccolo liebte ihn nun schon wesentlich länger.  
  
"ARGH!" Der grünhäutige schreckte auf, nachdem Gohan sich von hinten auf ihn geworfen hatte und nun aus vollem Halse lachte. "Was soll das, Son - Gohan?", knurrte Piccolo. "Hey, verstehst du nun überhaupt keinen Spaß mehr?", lachte er noch immer. Sein Mentor sah ihn weiterhin nur wütend an. "Komm. Ich glaube ich habe mich gehen lassen, du solltest mich wieder trainieren", lenkte Gohan ein.  
  
"Kame - Hame - HA!" Eine letzte kraftvolle Attacke und Vegeta lag besiegt auf dem Boden, bei 200 - Facher Schwerkraft. Seine goldene Aura verschwand und seine Haare färbten sich wieder schwarz. "Meine Güte, du kämpfst ja immer verbissener", meinte Goku und deformierte von SSJ 3 auf sein normales Level zurück. Der Prinz stöhnte nur vor Schmerz auf. "Tja, reichen tut es aber immer noch nicht..." Goku stellte die Schwerkraft hinunter und schob dem zweiten Saiyajin eine magische Bohne in den Mund. Seine Verletzungen verschwanden, doch ein Grossteil seiner Kraft war immer noch flöten. "Hey, Vegeta" Kannst du mich hören?" "Ja... taub bin ich ja noch nicht...Warum? Warum gewinnst du immer, egal wie hart ich trainiere? Warum bist du immer besser...?", keuchte er. "Ach Vegeta... denkst du eigentlich noch an was anderes?" "Verdammt! Ich will an nichts anderes denken!" Wütend sprang er auf und sah ihn böse an. "Es reicht mir dir immer unterlegen zu sein! Es reicht mir, dass immer du der Held sein musst!" Son - Goku sah ihn perplex an. "Aber dafür kann ich doch nichts... schließlich bist du doch für dich verantwortlich, oder meinst du nicht?" Vegetas Mund verließ ein wütender Schrei, bevor er es nicht mehr aushielt mit Goku in einem Raum zu sein. "Das waren wohl doch nicht gerade die richtigen Worte... schließlich trainiert er ja schon wie ein Wahnsinniger..."  
  
Vegeta tat mir leid. "Ich sollte mich vielleicht bei ihm entschuldigen..." Er machte sich auf die Suche nach ihm.  
  
"Du hast nachgelassen!", rief Piccolo und wich einem Energieball aus. "Aber du schlägst auch nicht mehr so kräftig zu wie früher!" Der Oberteufel stockte. "Ich darf doch nicht...!", dachte er. Sein nächster Schlag war doppelt so hart, wie seine bisherigen. Gohan ging zu Boden. "War der jetzt kräftig genug?" "Schon gut, ja... aber" Gohan verschwand, tauchte hinter seinem Mentor auf und verpasste ihm einen Handkantenschlag in den Nacken, ein Tritt in seinen Rücken folgte. Nun lag Piccolo keuchend auf dem Plattenboden. "Gewonnen!", jubelte sein Schützling. "Wundert mich nicht, du bist schließlich ein Saiyajin..." "Ja, aber du schienst mir nicht bei der Sache... Warum nicht?" Der Namekianer wurde leicht rot und erhob sich. "geh nun. Ich kann dir sowieso nichts mehr beibringen, du bist schon wesentlich stärker als ich." "Piccolo, was hast du nur?" "Geh. Geh zu deiner zukünftigen, sie vermisst dich sicher schon." "Aber... AH... jetzt weiß ich, was du hast! Deswegen willst du zu meiner Hochzeit nicht kommen und mich jetzt loswerden!" Piccolo erschrak. "Du... du weißt... warum.?" "Ja, du kannst Videl nicht leiden! Deswegen!" Innerlich atmete Piccolo auf. Im nächsten Moment machten ihn diese Worte jedoch wütend. Wütend, dass Gohan nicht merkte, warum er nicht mehr so hart wie früher zuschlagen konnte, warum Piccolo nichts von Videl oder gar der Hochzeit hielt. Er bemerkte einfach nicht, dass sein Mentor sich bis über seine beiden spitzen Namekianer Ohren in ihn verliebt hatte. Der Oberteufel wollte es auf sich beruhen lassen und seufzte. "Ja, Son - Gohan. Du warst schon immer wie ein Sohn für mich. Du warst mein erster und bester Freund d. In den Jahren, wo Son - Goku tot war, habe ich sogar versucht dich mitzuerziehen - und da, obwohl ich wusste, dass ich dir niemals soviel bedeuten würde wie dein Vater. Und nun... nun wirst du deine Freundin heiraten und eine Familie gründen, so wie dein Vater damals. Du wirst dich nur noch um sie kümmern und mich ganz vergessen. Weißt du, Son - Gohan, ich war traurig, dass du ein Jahr nicht erschienen warst. Jetzt kenne ich den Grund und es scheint so, als wenn wir uns jetzt für immer Lebewohl sagen müssten." Er drehte sich um und ging in den Palast ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Hätte er das getan, hätte ihn nichts mehr halten können und er hätte seine wahren Gefühle offengelegt. Der zurückgebliebende Halb - Saiyajin war erstaunt, perplex und verletzt. "Pi... Piccolo... was soll das.... denkst du wirklich... dass du mir... so wenig... bedeutest...?"  
  
"Vegeta, komm doch raus!", bat Goku. "Verschwinde Kakarott!", zischte der angesprochene durch die Tür. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht mehr sehen. Eigentlich hatte Vegeta sich auf das Training gefreut, doch nachdem er so schnell zu Boden gegangen war, machte es ihm wieder schmerzlich bewusst, wie unterlegen er Son - Goku doch war. "Komm... verzeihst du mir, wenn ich dir ein leckeres Essen mache?" "Spinn nicht rum, Kakarott, du kannst gar doch gar nicht kochen. UND FÜR WAS HÄLTST DU MICH EIGENTLICH?!" Goku gab es auf und machte sich von dannen. "Dieser naive Mistkerl glaubt doch tatsächlich, er könnte mich mit einem Essen locken... ich habe keinen Hunger! Wenn ich ihn sehe, vergeht mir alles!" Ein Geräusch, das von seiner Magengegend kam, ließ seine Worte neu überdenken. "Okay, vielleicht ein bisschen... Aber nur ein kleiner Happen... vielleicht 5, 6 Steaks, mehr aber auch nicht..."  
  
Das Wasser prasselte gemächlich aus dem Duschkopf und ließ eine grüne Gestalt wohlwollend aufseufzen. Er liebte es, das lauwarme Nass auf seiner Haut zu spüren. Wie oft hatte Piccolo es sich doch vorgestellt hier mit Gohan zu stehen, ihn zu berühren... am ganzen Körper... Die Zimmertür wurde geöffnet und ein schwarzhaariger Kopf spähte hinein. "Oh, er duscht gerade... dann komme ich wohl besser später wieder...", dachte Gohan, als das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Piccolo kam mit einem Handtuch um die Hüfte gewickelt aus dem Badezimmer. Er hatte Gohans Anwesenheit sofort gespürt und fragte sich, was er von ihm wolle. Mit seinen schwarzen Augen sah er direkt in seine. "Was willst du Son - Gohan?" "Also... ich... ich habe mir überlegt, dass du vielleicht recht hast... mit dem was du gesagt hast... das mit Videl und so... Ich... ich wollte mich wenigstens richtig von dir verabschieden..." Piccolo war erstarrt. Fassungslos sah er ihn unverwandt an. "Lebe wohl, Piccolo... Danke für alles... du warst mir wirklich immer ein guter Freund... Entschuldige, dass ich dir nicht ebenso immer ein guter Freund sein konnte..." Nachdem er diesen Satz mit dem Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, ausgesprochen hatte, verließ er das Zimmer. "Was... habe ich getan...? Wollte ich das wirklich...? Wollte ich DAS erreichen...? Will ich wirklich, dass er nach so kurzer Zeit wieder geht...? Für immer geht...?" Piccolo spürte, wie etwas seine Wangen hinterrann. "Nein, nicht... nicht schon wieder... Ich darf nicht... nicht schon wieder weinen... ich bin der Oberteufel...! Der Oberteufel.. weint... nicht... Kami - sama... du... du bist doch dafür verantwortlich." "Nein... es sind deine Gefühle Piccolo..." Der Namekianer brach zusammen.  
  
Gohan starrte in die Sonne, nachdem er den Palast verlassen hatte. "Habe ich mich wirklich richtig von ihm verabschiedet...? Wie er es sagte, es war der letzte Abschied, wir werden uns nicht mehr sehen. Ich werde jetzt zu Videl gehen und die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen treffen. Piccolo... warum will er mich nicht bei sich haben...? ARGH! Ich darf doch jetzt nicht mehr an ihn denken! Videl, ich muss mich jetzt um Videl kümmern... NEIN! Vorher muss ich mich wirklich richtig von ihm verabschieden, sonst bereue ich es mein ganzes Leben lang!" Er kehrte auf den Absatz um und rannte zurück zu Piccolo.  
  
Als Vegeta die Küche betrat, fand er einen mampfenden Goku vor. "Also wirklich. Hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als meinen Kühlschrank leer zu futtern?" " Ich *mampf* ich hatte Hunger!" Goku schluckte runter. "Was tust du hier eigentlich? Ich dachte, du hast keinen Appetit und dir ist meine Gegenwart zuwider?" "Ich kann doch wohl noch in meinem eigenen Haus meine Meinung ändern!", brüllte Vegeta. "Und wer sagt eigentlich, dass ich mit dir essen will, Kakarott?!" "Äh... niemand..." "Na also." "Aber euer Küchenroboter kann echt gut kochen, alle Achtung!" "Bulma hat vom Kochen ungefähr so viel Ahnung, wie Freezer von Haarpflege - gar keine. Da war so was dringend nötig." "Tja, da hab ich es besser! ChiChi ist die beste Köchin der Welt", lachte der Jüngere. "Na ja, mir soll es recht sein", meinte Vegeta und aß 7 Pizzen um seinen kleinsten Hunger zu stillen. "Mal sehen, was du mir noch übrig gelassen hast, du Vielfrass!" "Haha, du bist doch auch nicht sehr viel anders, Vegeta! Aber eines kann ich dir verraten: Reis ist alle!", lachte er noch immer. "Na, vielen Dank auch", grummelte der Hausherr. "Wann kommt Bulma eigentlich zurück?" "In den nächsten Tagen... ist auf irgend so einer Wissenschaftsmesse. Jedenfalls musste sie als Vorsitzende der Capsule Coperation dorthin. Und hat Gott sei Dank die Gören mitgenommen. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft endlich mal allein zu sein, als du auch schon aufgetaucht bist!" "Konnte ich ja nicht ahnen", gab Goku in seinem üblichen etwas naiven Tonfall zurück. Vegeta, der die ganze Zeit seinen Kopf in den großen Kühlschrank ( früher war er kleiner... bis Vegeta eingezogen war...) gesteckt hatte, knallte die Tür zu. "Meine Güte! Wieso zum Geier reagierst du immer so beschissen freundlich?!" "Warum nicht?" "Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Kakarott!" Wütend stapfte Vegeta davon.  
  
"Piccolo!" Aufgeregt hatte Gohan die Tür aufgerissen und fand einen am Boden zerstörten Namekianer. "Piccolo, was ist los, was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. "Kümmere dich nicht darum, Son - Gohan..." Er wischte sich die Tränen weg. "Was willst du noch hier? War das nicht ein Abschied für immer? Wolltest du nicht gehen?" "Ich... ich habe gelogen..." "Gelogen?" Piccolo war sichtlich verwirrt. "Ich hatte mich nicht richtig verabschiedet... aber wenigstens das bin ich dir schuldig..." "Ach so..." Sein Mentor erhob sich. "Also...?" Plötzlich legte Gohan seine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn. Es war ein zaghafter Kuss und so lösten sie sich nach kurzer Zeit wieder von einander. "Son.... Gohan...." "Es... es tut mir leid. Piccolo. » Gohan wollte sich schon umdrehen und aus dem Raum stürmen, als Piccolo seinen Arm ergriff, ihn zu sich ranzog, die eine Hand um seine Hüften legte und die andere an seine Wange, während er ihn zärtlich und dennoch leidenschaftlich küsste. Gohan hatte nicht damit gerechnet, doch ihm gefielen die warmen, weichen Lippen Piccolos viel mehr als die von Videl. Er erwiderte immer noch zaghaft seine Kuss.  
  
Nach einer Weile lösten sie sich schwer atmend voneinander. Gohans Gesicht begann zu glühen und er stammelte nur ein: "Pi... Piccolo..." Erst jetzt realisierte Piccolo, was er getan hatte. "Gohan... ich..." Er drehte sich um. Er konnte seinen Schützling einfach nicht länger ansehen. Was, wenn der Kuss, der von Gohan kam etwas ganz Anderes zu bedeuten hatte, als der von Piccolo? Was, wenn er nur freundschaftlich gewesen war? Der Namekianer hielt sich seinen Kopf. Es war egal... so oder so, Gohan würde gehen, es sei denn... doch das glaubte er nicht. Er glaubte nicht an Wunder und die Hoffnung hatte er aufgegeben, als Gohan sagte, er würde heiraten. Umso überraschter war er, als sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte schlangen. Der Oberteufel nahm die Hand ganz langsam von seinen Kopf, während Gohan sich an ihn drückte. Verwirrt blickte er auf seine Hände, die sich fest gegen seinen Bauch drückten. "Go... han...?" "Piccolo... ich will nicht gehen. ich will dich nicht verlieren. verlasse mich bitte nicht, in dem du mich wegschiebst...!", flehte er. Piccolo starrte gerade aus. Tausende von Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Er wollte bei ihm bleiben... bei ihm... "Gohan..." Langsam drehte er sich um. "Meinst du das... ernst...?" "Ja... mein Herz wünscht es so sehr...!" Piccolo streckte die Arme aus und drückte Gohan an sich. "Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange es sich schon MEIN Herz wünscht...?" "Piccolo?" Gohan schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah dann in die schwarzen Augen seines Freundes. "Was...?" "Ich... ich liebe dich... Son... Gohan...", flüsterte er. "Oh Piccolo..." Gohan legte seinen Kopf an seine Brust. "Piccolo... ein Traum wird wahr..." Er küsste ihn kurz auf seine starke Brust, während Piccolo mit leicht geöffneten Lippen auf ihn hinabsah. Nun strich er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen darüber. "Gohan..." "Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Piccolo?" "Alles, was du willst..." "Küss mich bitte noch einmal!" Piccolo dachte nicht mehr nach. Er beugte sich leicht zu Gohan hinunter und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Dieses mal küsste sein Geliebter nicht mehr so zaghaft, sondern mit genauso viel Leidenschaft, wie sein geliebter Namekianer. Seine Hände strichen über seinen Körper, wanderten tiefer und lösten das Handtuch, das um die Hüften von Piccolo gewickelt war. "Gohan... was?", keuchte er an seinen Lippen. "Was hast du...?" Seine Hände blieben auf seinen Po liegen. "Du bist ganz schön frech..." "Ich bin verrückt nach dir... Das... wollte ich schon so lange... du... du Piccolo... du bist meine große Liebe..." Des Oberteufels Herz stand bei diesen Worten in Flammen. Er krallte seine Hand in die Haare von Gohan, zog den Kopf etwas nach hinten und begann seinen Hals zu küssen. "Piccolo..." Nun biss er sanft hinein, saugte schließlich daran. Er erntete ein wohliges Keuchen von seinem Halb - Saiyajin. Seine andere Hand bahnte sich einen Weg unter Gohans T- Shirt, strich ihm über die Bauchmuskeln. Plötzlich wurde ihm das T- Shirt runtergerissen. Der Schwarzhaarige legte seine Hände um seinen Nacken und stupste mit der Nase leicht einen Fühler an, bevor er ihn auf der Spitze küsste. Piccolo stöhnte auf - er war dort besonders empfindlich. Der Namekianer wurde leicht zurückgedrückt und landete auf seinem Bett, Gohan wurde mitgezogen. "Du hast so einen schönen Körper... so schön...", hauchte Gohan, während er mit seinen Händen bewundernd darüber strich. Piccolo lächelte und knöpfte seine Hose langsam auf. "Du hast bei weitem zu viel an, Liebster", flüsterte er. Der Schwarzhaarige biss ihm neckisch in die Brustwarze. Er keuchte auf. "Du... du bist wirklich... frech..." Mit einem Ruck riss er ihm Hose und Boxershorts herunter. "Hm... ich kann noch viel frecher sein..." "Zeig es mir!", forderte Piccolo leidenschaftlich. Gohans Hände wanderten tiefer...  
  
Nachdem Goku seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, suchte er wieder den andern Saiyajin. "Möchte mal wissen, was Vegeta immer meint. Er könnte sich ruhig klarer ausdrücken." Nach einer langen Sucherei war Goku eingefallen beim G - R nach zu schauen. "Warum bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen? War doch klar, dass er hier steckt", dachte er, als er Vegeta trainieren sah. Er räusperte sich. Der Ältere stoppte kurz, sah ihn an - und trainierte weiter. "Was willst du?", fragte er genervt. "Wie hast du das vorhin gemeint?" "Wenn du unter Begriffsstutzigkeit leidest, ist das deine Schuld", war die Antwort. "Hm..." Nun hörte Vegeta auf und drehte sich zu ihm. "Ein Saiyajin zeigt Härte! Wir sind was besseres als all die anderen und müssen es ihnen auch zeigen! Und nicht immer so beschissen freundliches Zeug quatschen!" "Ach so.. ein Saiyajin zeigt Härte, in dem er die, die er liebt, rettet, ausrastet, wenn Familienmitglieder sterben, obwohl erweiß, dass er sie wiederleben kann. Wenn das einen Saiyajin ausmacht, bin ich ein wahrer Krieger. Der andere starrte ihn baff an. Dann verzog sich wütend sein Gesicht. "WAS FÜR EINEN QUATSCH LABERST DU DA??!!" "Ich habe nur das gesagt, was der Prinz der Saiyajins getan hat. Vegeta knurrte gefährlich. "NA WARTE DU!" Er preschte auf ihn zu, setzte einen Schlag an und verfehlte ihn. Beide sahen sich mit finsterem Blick an. Sie rannten auf den jeweils anderen zu und schlugen aufeinander ein. Plötzlich sprang Goku von ihm weg und setzte ein Kame - Hame - Ha an. Vegeta darauf einen Final Flash. Beide Energien prallten aufeinander. Der jüngere tauchte hinter Vegeta auf, dieser drehte sich und wollte zuschlagen. Goku hatte allerdings dasselbe vorgehabt, konnte im letzten Moment gerade noch ausweichen, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht. Er stürzte auf Vegeta. Nun lag er fast auf Vegetas Handgelenken gestützt auf ihn drauf. Vegeta spürte den heißen Atem seines "Rivalen" und kleine Schweißperlen rannen von seiner Stirn auf den Boden. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Beide atmeten schwer. "Er hat so schöne Augen... wild... leidenschaftlich... schade nur... dass dort auch Hass zu finden ist...", dachte Goku. "Wie lange willst du eigentlich noch auf mir liegen?", fragte Vegeta mit drohendem Unterton. "Hm... noch eine Weile..." Vegeta wurde rot. "SPINNST DU?!" "Nein.. ich spinne nicht...", antwortete Goku wie in Trance. Sein Körper senkte sich leicht auf den seines Freundes. Seine Lippen kamen denen von Vegeta näher. Mit einem Energieausstoß befreite sich er Prinz und beförderte Goku an die Wand. "Mach das noch einmal und du wirst dir wünschen, dass du nie geboren wurdest!" Immer noch wütend ließ er ihn wieder einmal allein. "Was war nur über mich gekommen? Wieso... wieso... wollte ich das plötzlich... Irgendetwas... in mir... tief in mir... wollte das... tun... obwohl ich es nicht... wollte... Wollte ich es nicht? Ich.. ich weiß es nicht... Seine Augen... seine Augen... haben mich... dazu bewogen... Ja... seine... Augen..."  
  
Ganz leicht, mit der Fingerspitze, strich er über Piccolos Männlichkeit. Dieser stöhnt leise auf. "Manchmal frage ich mich, wer der Teufel von uns beiden ist..." Er drehte sich und Gohan so, dass er nun auf ihm lag. "Du... du warst so grausam... es mir nicht zu sagen... mir kein Zeichen zu geben... obwohl du mich wolltest..." "Vergib mir..." Piccolo küsste ihn lang und leidenschaftlich, während seine Hand eine Hand mit einem Nippel von Gohan spielte. "Piccolo..." Seine Zunge wanderte tiefer und wo eben noch seine Hand spielte, kreiste nun seine Zunge. Der Oberteufel konnte nun deutlich die Erregung seines Geliebten spüren, doch sie ließen sich Zeit. Sie wollten diese elektrisierende Atmosphäre nicht zerstören. Seine Zunge wanderte auf die andere Seite, machte dort weiter, während seine Hand ihre Arbeit wieder aufnahm. Gohan stöhnte leise, seine Hände glitten auf Piccolos Rücken auf und ab. Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit begab sich diese Zunge wieder auf Wanderschaft. Bei den Bauchmuskeln wurde jede einzelne Linie, die gebildet wurde, nachgezogen. Er küsste ihn auf den Bauchnabel. Seine Hände, die noch immer bei der Brust des Saiyajin waren, strichen nun langsam hinunter und verweilten auf seiner Hüfte. Die Küsse gingen tiefer, bedeckten jede einzelne Stelle von Gohans Erregung. Dieser stöhnte lauter und als Piccolo begann sanft daran zu saugen, glaubte er sterben zu müssen. Nein nicht sterben - er fühlte sich wie neugeboren. In seiner noch immer stärker werdenden Erregung griff er nach Piccolos Fühlern, zog etwas fest daran. Piccolo stöhnte laut auf. "Gohan!" "Piccolo... hör jetzt nicht auf..." Die Zunge seines Geliebten strich noch einmal sanft über die Spitze, bevor er die gesamte hart gewordene Männlichkeit von Gohan mit dem Mund umschloss. Sein Name wurde von ihm laut gestöhnt bis Piccolo abrupt aufhörte. "Pi... Piccolo... was.? Sei nicht. so grausam...", keuchte Gohan. "Sch.." ER drehte den Halb - Saiyajin auf den Bauch, küsste ihn auf den Po, bevor er begann mit seiner schon fast schmerzenden Erregung in ihn einzudringen. Gohan gab einen gequälten Laut von sich. Sofort wich Piccolo zurück. "Wenn du Schmerzen hast, hör ich lieber auf..." "Nein Liebster... das darfst du jetzt nicht... BITTE!" Er streckte sich dem Namekianer entgegen, der unwillkürlich tief in ihn eindrang. "Oh Gohan...!" Beide bewegten sich im selben Rhythmus, bis Piccolos Hand nach vorne schnellte und Gohans Glied mit ihr umschloss. Zunächst langsam, doch dann immer schneller bewegte er seine Hand, wie sein Becken. In wilder Leidenschaft stöhnten sie den Namen ihres Geliebten, bis zuerst der Halb - Saiyajin und dann auch sein Geliebter sich ergossen. Glücklich, rollte Piccolo sich auf die Seite und zog ihn an sich. Noch ging die Atmung von beiden schwer und unkontrolliert. "So schön... Piccolo...", murmelte Gohan und drückte seinen Kopf an die Brust seines Geliebten. "Es war wie ein Traum... Ich habe es mir nie schöner vorgestellt..." Der Schwarzhaarige errötete. "Piccolo... du hast...?" "Verzeih mir... aber manchmal beobachte ich dich... schließe die Augen... und träume von dir... und wie wir zwei zusammen sind... Es hat mich fast verrückt gemach... Ich liebe sich Son - Gohan... ich habe nie jemanden so sehr geliebt wie dich... Und das... obwohl ich dich, als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet waren, am liebsten irgend so einen Dinosaurier zum Fraß vorgeworfen hätte." Gohan lachte. "Gott sei Dank hast du es nicht gemacht... sonst hätte ich nie so etwas wunderbares erlebt... Halte mich fest Piccolo... ganz fest..." Er drückte ihn noch fester an sich und sog seinen Duft ein. "So... schön..."  
  
"Spinnt der jetzt total? Vollkommen durchgedreht? Wischiwaschi?!" Vor Wut kochend ging Vegeta durch die Gänge der Capsule Coperation. "Was denkt der sich eigentlich...?" Mit einem Male blieb er stehen. "Noch ein bisschen... Nein, ich spinne nicht..." "Hm... bei ChiChi würde jeder mit der Zeit durchdrehen... ARGH!! WARUM MACHE ICH MIR ÜBERHAUPT GEDANKEN ÜBER IHN? SOLLS MIR DOCH EGAL SEIN! IN EIN PARR TAGEN IST ER EH VERSCHWUNDEN! Nur werde ich ihn vorher noch fertig machen." Mit seinem typischen Lächeln schlug er mit der Faust in die Hand ein. "Der wird was erleben..."  
  
"Hm... m..." Piccolos Augen öffneten sich langsam. Irgendetwas hat sich ganz eng an ihn geschmiegt. Er sah etwas nach unten und sah auf einen schwarzen Wuschelkopf. "Gohan... Geliebter Gohan..." Er atmete tief ein. "Wie sehr ich mich das gewünscht habe..." Seine Augen schlossen sich wieder und er drückte den Körper fester an sich. "Piccolo...." "Hm? Entschuldige, habe ich dich geweckt?" "Ja, aber das macht nichts... so bin ich richtig bei dir... Beim Schlafen konnte ich dich nicht berühren..." Der Namekianer lächelte liebevoll. "Was meinst, ob wir aufstehen sollten? So lange schlafe ich sonst nie." "Hm... nein, keine Lust. Videl hat mich auch immer so schnell aus dem Bett gejagt..." "Videl..." Piccolo löste sich aus seiner Umarmung und stand auf. "Was hast du? Habe ich was falsches gesagt?", fragte er besorgt. Piccolo antwortete nicht. Er stand vor dem Bett und dachte nach. "Videl hatte ich ganz vergessen... Es wird nicht einfach für Gohan werden... besonders wenn... Ich mag gar nicht daran denken..." Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte. "Komm doch wieder ins Bett... hier ist es so gemütlich...", sagte der Halb - Saiyajin zärtlich. "Hast du keinen Hunger?" "Hm? Warum fragst du?", stellte Gohan überrascht eine Gegenfrage. "Ich hab was ganz besonderes mit dir vor... Also...?" "Ich bin gespannt, was mich erwartet..." Piccolo küsste ihn lange und leidenschaftlich. "Bis gleich, mein Liebster..."  
  
Die ganze Nacht über konnte er nicht schlafen. Sein Verhalten machte ihn selbst stutzig. Gut, er verstand sich in letzter Zeit nicht mit seiner Frau, aber das er so was versuchen würde... Ein Gähnen folgte, bevor er aus dem Bett plumpste. Mit verschlafenen Augen machte er sich auf dem Weg zum Badezimmer - und vergaß dabei völlig, dass sein Zimmer eines besaß. Wahrscheinlich träumte er noch, denn er wunderte sich überhaupt nicht, dass er ein ähnlichen Raum wie seinen betrat. Er zog seine Boxershorts aus, weiteres hatte er nicht angehabt, und schlürfte zum Bad. Mit einem lauten Knall bekam er die Tür an den Kopf geknallt und versetzte ihn in die wache Realität. "Kakarott, was hast du hier zu suchen verdammt noch mal?!", schrie Vegeta ihn an. "Ich wollte ein Bad nehmen", gähnte er. "IN MEINEM ZIMMER?! BIST DU IRRE?!" "Hm?" Verwirrt sah Goku sich um. "Nanu, wie komme ich hier her?" "BIST DU JETZT VÖLLIG ÜBERGESCHNAPPT?!" "Sorry, Vegeta, aber ich habe die Nacht nicht schlafen können... Ach es ist schwer zu erklären... auf alle fälle war es keine Absicht..." "Na, dass will ich auch schwer hoffen." Der Prinz ging zum Schrank, holte sich einen Trainingsanzug heraus und ließ das Handtuch, welches er sich um die Hüften gebunden hatte, fallen. Goku glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Er hatte Vegeta noch nie vollkommen nackt gesehen, doch das, was er sah war in seinen Augen wunderschön. Ein ausnahmslos starker Körper, der doch gleichzeitig eine gewisse Anmut beinhaltete. Vegeta bückte sich um sich neue Boxershorts anziehen zu können, als Goku ihn aufhielt. "Kakarott, was....?" Der jüngere hatte Vegeta auf den Boden geschleudert, hielt ihn fest. Ihre nackten Körper berührten sich an nur wenigen Stellen nicht. Vegeta keuchte. "KAKAROTT, GEH RUNTER! LASS MICH LOS!" "Oh nein, diesmal kommst du mir nicht davon..." Seine Lippen lagen auf den seines Prinzen, küssten sie wild und fordernd. Vegeta wand sich unter dem größeren, versuchte sich zu befreien. Goku hielt nun mit einer Hand beide von Vegeta fest, damit er mit der anderen über den Köper, den er so bewunderte, streicheln konnte. "Du fühlst dich so gut an Vegeta... Ich verstehe, was Bulma an dir findet...", flüsterte er. Der Bewunderte wurde schlagartig rot. "Kannst du nicht endlich aufhören so einen Müll von dir zugeben und mich in Ruhe zu lassen?!" "Nein... ich will dich Vegeta!"  
  
In der Zwischenzeit verwöhnte Piccolo seinen Geliebten. Nach dem er ihn auf eine äußerst erotische Art und weise mit seinem Frühstück gefüttert hatte, massierte er seinen Körper. "Ach, das tut so gut Piccolo! Schon mal überlegt, dass als Beruf zu machen?" "Warum sollte ich?" "Öh... gute Frage...", lachte er, nachdem ihm wieder eingefallen war, dass sein Freund ja alles hatte. Ihm fehlte es an nichts. "Du hast es echt gut... Brauchst nicht zu lernen um später dein Leben finanzieren zu können, brauchst keine Arbeit um dir dein Essen verdienen zu können..." "Das brauchst du doch auch nicht." Gohan richtete sich auf und sah ihn etwas bedeppert an. "Du kannst doch einfach hier bleiben. Du hast alles was du berauchst", meinte Piccolo ernst. "Ja, aber... das geht doch nicht Piccolo... ich kann doch nicht einfach mein bisheriges Leben hinter mir lassen und so leben, als wenn es nichts anderes gebe..." "Dein Vater hat das auch gemacht. Von der Hand in den Mund sozusagen... bis er Chichi geheiratet hat... aber einen Beruf hat er trotzdem nicht erlernt." "Ja, aber was würde meine Mutter sagen?" "Versteh ich das recht, oder willst du nur einfach nicht bei mir leben?", unterbrach Piccolo ihn. "Wie?" "Dacht ich's mir... er will anscheinend gar keine Beziehung..." Piccolo nahm die Hände von ihm und starrte ihn an. "Ich.. ich hab noch gar nicht weiter darüber nachgedacht... wie es weitergehen soll..." Der Oberteufel seufzte. "Aber... natürlich will ich bei dir bleiben... ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr sein, Piccolo. Bitte glaub mir..." "Überstürze nichts, Son - Gohan, morgen ist vielleicht wieder alles anders... Ich habe mir schon seit Ewigkeiten vorgestellt wie es wäre, wenn wir zwei zusammen leben würden... Ich hatte es mir so sehr gewünscht... Aber jetzt muss ich einsehen, dass alles sein Zeit braucht... wir müssen es langsam angehen lassen...", erwiderte er leise. "Aber vorerst kann ich doch hier bleiben, oder?", fragte Gohan neckisch. Die Frage brachte Piccolo zum Lachen. "Klar, etwas Zeit können wir uns doch noch gönnen, bevor alles andere kommt." "Einverstanden..." Gohan begann mit seinen Fingern Piccolos Körper zu erkunden. "Hey, eigentlich wollte ich noch trainieren!" "Na prima, können wir doch zusammen machen, ich zieh mich bloß noch schnell an", sagte er hastig. "Ich warte draußen auf dich." Piccolo küsste ihn noch einmal kurz, aber intensiv, bis er ihn allein ließ. "Jedes Mal, wenn er mich küsst, spüre ich einen angenehmen Schauer... Ich weiß, er ist derjenige, den ich schon immer wollte... Oh Piccolo, weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich liebe? Du bringst mich um den Verstand, kein Wunder, dass ich nicht mehr nachdenke..." Schnell zog Gohan seine Hosen an, als er etwas in der Tasche spürte. Er kramte den Gegenstand hervor. "Der Verlobungsring von Videl... VIDEL!" "Wie konnte ich sie nur vergessen...? Deshalb hatte er auch vorhin so merkwürdig reagiert... Ich hatte sie vollkommen verdrängt..."  
  
Als er den Palast verließ, sah er Piccolo, wie er meditierte. Es schmerzte ihn, wenn er an die seine Mitteilung dachte. Schon nach kurzer Zeit bemerkte der Namekianer ihn. "Du solltest auch mal wieder trainieren. Ist gut für die Beherrschung", grinste er. "Piccolo... ich muss dir was sagen..." Der Ton gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht. Aus dem Schwebesitz heraus stellte er seine Füße auf den Boden und sah seinen Geliebten durchdringend an. "Mir ist erst jetzt Videl wieder eingefallen... und..." Der Oberteufel drehte sich weg, ging langsam zum Rand der Plattform. "Du.. du hattest recht... ich hab mich wie ein kleines Kind benommen, über nicht nachgedacht. Vergessen, dass alles seine Konsequenzen hat.." "Und das fällt dir also alles beim Anziehen ein, soso...", antwortete Piccolo leise, aber kühl. "Vorhin schienst du mir auch nicht richtig zugehört zu haben... es kommt alles schneller anders als man es sich wünscht..." "Wie recht du hast..." "Bestimmt haben dich nicht meine Worte aufgeweckt..." "Nein, dass hier." Gohan zeigte ihm den Ring. "Was ist das?" "Der Verlobungsring von Videl... Wir wollten ja heiraten..." "Geh doch zu ihr!", knurrte Piccolo. "Aber..." "Deine Unsicherheit macht mich krank! Kannst du dich nicht klar entscheiden?!" "Piccolo, was...?" "Wenn du zögerst, zögerst nach dem was du mir vor 10 Minuten gesagt hast, wenn du das alles jetzt in Frage stellst, dann..." "Ich weiß, ich bin ein Idiot", unterbrach Gohan ihn mit zitternder Stimme. "Aber deswegen kann doch jetzt nicht alles vorbei sein Piccolo! Ja... ich liebe auch Videl... aber ich glaube, dass ich dich wesentlich mehr liebe!" "Pah, du glaubst." "Nein, ich weiß es ganz sicher, okay? Aber..." "Es gibt kein aber mehr, VERSCHWINDE!" Piccolo stieß ihn von der Plattform. Gohan fiel in die Tiefe.  
  
Der Namekianer brach zusammen. "Warum... habe ich das getan..." Er sah über den Rand. Gohan tauchte nicht wieder auf. "Es tut mir leid, Son - Gohan, aber wenn du dich nicht direkt für mich entscheidest, dann ist unsere Liebe aussichtslos... Leider... Wie gerne würde ich dich wieder in meine Arme schließen... aber ohne einen gefestigten Zusammenhalt, können wir nicht dem Rest der Welt gegenübertreten... Vergib mir... aber wir haben keine andere Wahl... du hast wenigstens noch Videl..."  
  
"Piccolo, warum? Ich dachte, ich bedeute dir etwas!" Er fiel immer weiter, machte keinerlei Anstalten sich zum Halten zu bringen. "Was mache ich jetzt ohne dich? Ich brauche Rat... wenn ich Hilfe brauchte, bin immer zu dir gegangen... aber nun..." Da fiel ihm sein Vater wieder ein. "Er könnte mir helfen... er wollte zu Vegeta..." Endlich stoppte Gohan seinen Fall und steuerte auf die Capsule Coperation zu.  
  
Geschockt sah er ihn an. "Was... willst du...?" "Ich will dich Vegeta, hier und jetzt..." Seine Zunge strich über seinen Körper, leckt immer wieder über eine seiner Brustwarzen, die sich sofort aufrichtete. Goku lachte leise. "Der ist doch total übergeschnappt", dachte Vegeta. Plötzlich stöhnte er leise auf. Son - Goku saugte nun an ihr. "Wie mir scheint, ist es dir nicht völlig unangenehm..." Er wiederholte das selbe Spiel mit der anderen. Dann wanderte er mit seinen Lippen tiefer, berührte Vegeta überall. An seiner Erregung stoppte er. "Du bist wirklich zu beneiden", flüsterte er und hauchte einen Kuss auf sein Glied. Der Prinz stöhnt nun lauter. Der Jüngere riskierte es und ließ seine Hände los, wartete, dass er weggestoßen wurde. Doch nichts geschah. "Musst du jetzt aufhören?", fragte Vegeta knurrend. "Auf einmal...?",fragte sein Gegenüber amüsiert. "Was denkst du? Ich hatte schon seit Wochen nicht mehr!" "Du ärmster..." Goku ließ von ihm ab. "WAS IST DENN?!" "Eine Energie nähert sich. Es ist die von Son - Gohan." Er verließ schnell das Zimmer und zog sich an. Vegeta blieb verwirrt liegen. "Was war das denn jetzt? Habe ich das wirklich gesagt? Wollte ich wirklich mit ihm schlafen? ICH BIN WOHL VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN! SEXENTZUG HIN ODER HER, DAS IST NOCH LANGE KEIN GRUND SEINEN VERSTAND ZU VERLIEREN UND MIT DIESER NULL SCHLAFEN ZU WOLLEN! GRR DER KERL HAT BESTIMMT IRGENDETWAS IN MEIN ESSEN GETAN! NA WARTE, DAS BEKOMMST DU ZURÜCK, BALS WIRST DU DIR WÜNSCHEN, DASS DU NIE HIERHER GEKOMMEN WÄRST!!" Vegeta knurrte gefährlich in das Zimmer. "Ich brauch gleich noch ne Dusche! Ist ja widerlich!"  
  
Goku begrüßte seinen Sohn am Eingang der Capsule Coperation. "Son - Gohan, was machst du hier? Wolltest du nicht bei Piccolo trainieren?" "Nun ja... Training war es nicht gerade, was ich bei ihm wollte Vater..." Betrübt sah er auf den Boden. Goku schaute ihn verwundert an. "Oh ja... jetzt erinnere ich mich! Du wolltest mit ihm reden! Und?" Etwas verlegen drehte Gohan den Kopf zur Seite. "Ich... ich weiß schon... was mit ihm ist... aber..." "Aber was?" Gohan schüttelte den Kopf. Er war verunsichert, ob er es seinem Vater sagen sollte... Das er Piccolo und auch Videl liebte und das er mit seinem Mentor eine Liebesnacht verbracht hatte. "Son - Gohan, du kannst mir alles sagen. Ich bin dein Vater..." Goku hatte seine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Sein Sohn nickte und Goku drückte ihn an sich. "Was ist passiert, mein Sohn? Hat es was mit Piccolo zu tun?", fragte er leise. Gohan nickte wieder leicht. "Komm erst mal rein, dort besprechen wir alles in Ruhe." "Moment mal Kakarott! Wieso sollte ich euch erlauben hier zu bleiben?!", mischte Vegeta, der alles mitangesehen hatte, ein. "Ich dachte, dass hätten wir geklärt", meinte Goku verwirrt. "Meinungen ändern sich. Auf ein Training mit dir verzichte ich Mach, dass du hier wegkommst!!" "Aber Vegeta..." "VERZIEH DICH!!!" Damit knallte der Prinz die Tür zu. "Was ist denn zwischen euch vorgefallen?", fragte Gohan entsetzt. "Nein... das kann er mir doch jetzt nicht antun... Vegeta... Verdammt! Was soll das? Ich bin regelrecht süchtig nach ihm! Wieso nur...? Warum zieht er mich so an?" Gokus Gedanken rasten, bis er aus ihnen jäh von seinem Sohn gerissen wurde. "Vater?" "Wir sollten... nach Hause zurückkehren...", meinte er etwas abwesend.  
  
"NETT, DASS IHR HIER AUCH MAL WIEDER AUFTAUCHT! WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIGENTLICH EIN EINFACH ABZUHAUEN? ICH VERSUCHE HIEWR EINE GUTE EHEFRAU UND MUTTER ZU SEIN (Anmerkung: ja in Klammern denkste *würg *) UND WAS MACHT IHR?! FLIEGT EINFACH ZU BULMA UND LASST MICH HIER ALLEIN ZURÜCK!" "Goten war doch auch noch hier...", versuchte Goku einzulenken. ChiChi funkelte ihn böse an. "DU BIST RUHIG! DEN GANZEN TAG LANG FUTTERST DU NUR UND TRAINIERST! KANNST DU AUCH NOCH AN WAS ANDERES DENKEN, AU?ER DEINEM TRAINING MIT VEGETA?!" Bei diesem Namen wurde er schlagartig rot. "UND UNSEREN SOHN DA EINFACH MITHINEIN ZU REIßEN! ER MUSS LERNEN, ER WILL SCHLIEßLICHLICH STUDIEREN!", schrie sie ihn an. "DU BIST DER SCHLIMMSTE VATER, DEN ICH JE GESEHEN HABE - NACH VEGETA!!!" Und wieder reagierte er auf den Namen. Er wusste, dass der Prinz seine zwei Kinder liebte, wie er selbst seine Söhne. Aber er wollte diese lästige Diskussion hinter sich haben. Goku seufzte. "Ja ChiChi... du hast recht... Gohan wird auch gleich wieder anfangen zu lernen, aber vorher muss ich noch mit ihm reden..." Seine Frau schaute zu ihren Ältesten, der bis dahin nur stumm auf den Boden geschaut hatte. "Na schön, versprich mir aber, dass du danach gleich fleißig weiterlernst." Gohan nickte. "Schließlich sollst du es ja mal zu etwas ordentliches bringen. Für uns und deine baldige Frau." Der Halb- Saiyajin zuckte zusammen. "Wie...?" "Sie hat mir gesagt, dass ihr vorhabt zu heiraten! Ich bin so glücklich mein Sohn!" Chichi umarmte ihn stürmisch und freudig. "WAS, IHR WOLLT HEIRATEN? !", Rief Goku perplex. "Also, gut, dann klärt das mal, was auch immer es ist", begann sie, während Gohan stocksteif und geschockt dastand. "Aber wehe, ihr fangt an zu trainieren!" "Ja...", versprach Goku ihr und zog seinen Sohn auf sein Zimmer.  
  
Er schloss hinter sich die Tür. "Du willst wirklich Videl heiraten?", platzte es aus Goku heraus. "Ich weiß gar nichts mehr! Schon gar nicht, was ich will!", brach es aus Gohan. Schluchzen setzte ein. "Was ist los Son - Gohan? Irgendetwas stimmt doch nicht. Seit du von Piccolo zu mir geflogen bist. Benimmst du dich sehr eigenartig." "Vater... bitte versprich mir, nicht laut zu werden.... oder böse auf mich zu sein..." Goku nickte nur mit äußerst besorgter Miene. Nach wie vor stand er bei der Tür. Sein Sohn in der Mitte des Raumes. "Ich... ich liebe... Piccolo..." Son - Goku riss seine Augen weit auf. "WAS? Das... das... versteh ich aber nicht... was ist denn mit Videl?" "Ich... sie... ich liebe sie... auch..." "Wissen sie es?" "Piccolo schon... ich habe mit ihm geschlafen...." Beinahe wäre sein Vater in Ohnmacht gefallen. Sein Sohn schlief mit Piccolo und liebte gleichzeitig Videl. "Piccolo liebt mich auch... sagte er zumindest... als...." "Als was?" "Ich war nach unserer kurzen schönen Zeit verwirrt. Ich habe mich an meine Verlobung erinnert... und das ich noch Videl liebe..." "Liebst du Piccolo mehr als sie..." "Ja, aber er meinte, dass das nicht reicht! Er hat mich von sich gestoßen!" Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht, wollten nicht enden. "Und... was hast du jetzt in Sachen Videl vor...?", fragte er vorsichtig. "Ich weiß nicht... eigentlich wollte ich die Heirat erst mal weit aufschieben... aber wegen Mama... ich kann sie doch nicht noch mehr enttäuschen..." Seine Tränen flossen immer heftiger. "Enttäuschen?" "Wenn sie mitbekommt, dass ich auch Piccolo liebe, dann..." "Denk an dich! Nicht an sie! Es ist dein Leben, mein Sohn und du musst leben, wie du es dir vorstellst", sagte Goku warmherzig. "Aber du musst dich entscheiden. Piccolo ODER Videl, beide gehen nicht", beschwichtigte er ihn. "Ich weiß... ich weiß..." Er nahm seinen Sohn in den Arm. "Beruhig dich... schlaf erst mal... morgen sieht alles anders aus", versuchte er in zu beruhigen, während er in seinen Armen weinte.  
  
Nach dem sein Sohn endlich eingeschlafen war, verließ er das Zimmer. "Wie könnte ich meinem Sohn einen Rat geben, wenn ich mit meinen eigenen Gefühlen nicht klarkomme? Ich bin regelrecht über Vegeta hergefallen und ich weiß noch nicht einmal wieso..." Langsam ging er zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Mittlerweile war es später Abend. Seine Frau saß auf ihrer Seite des Bettes, links (Anmerkung: wenn man sich vor das Bett stellt links, also steht es an der rechten Wand von der Tür ausgesehen), öffnete ihre Haare und zog sich ihr Nachthemd über. "Son - Goku, was guckst du so komisch? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen!", sagte sie, als sie seinen Blick bemerkte. "Ach nichts..." "Das glaub ich dir nicht! Dafür sind wir zu lange verheiratet! "Ich... ich bin nur mal wieder mit Vegeta aneinander geraten..." "Und was hatte das mit unserem Sohn zu tun?" "Äh... hä?" ChiChis Augen funkelten böse. "Er hatte Probleme mit Piccolo..." Und DESWEGEN macht er sich Sorgen?! Das ist ein grünes Monster, nichts weiter!" "Ja... das dein Sohn liebt.... wenn auch nicht völlig...", dachte Goku seufzend. "Komm jetzt schlafen, damit ich dich wenigstens etwas habe." Um ihrer Aufforderung folge zu leisten, gesellte er sich zu ihr ins Bett. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Strich mit der Hand über seine Brust. "Wieso nur wünschte ich mir, Vegeta würde das tun? Mein Blut geriet in Wallung, mein Herz schlug Rekordzeit, als ich ihn überwältigt hatte. Mir ging es wunderbar. Ich habe mich nie besser gefühlt. Aber warum? Es ist... als hätte jemand anderer die Kontrolle über meinen Körper erlangt... und ich hätte es freiwillig zugelassen.... Ich wünschte... ich könnte ihn noch einmal so küssen... umarmen... streicheln... und er... würde meinen Gesten erwidern... Ich weiß nicht warum... ich weiß nur eins... Ich will ihn...!", sinnierte er, bis er einschlief.  
  
"Du konzentrieren dich nicht genug. Du machen viele Fehler. Das sein nicht deine Art. Was los sein mit dir, Piccolo?", fragte Popo besorgt. "Grr... das geht dich gar nichts an", knurrte er. "Hat es irgendwas mit Son- Gohan zu tun?", mischte Dende sich ein. "Hattet ihr Streit?" "Nein, aber ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" Piccolo wollte nicht zugeben, dass er Son - Gohan vermisste. Diese eine Nacht hatte ihm viel bedeutet und es brach ihm das Herz, dass Gohan noch etwas für Videl empfand. Obwohl er es geahnt hatte... "Du machen dir selbst was vor", meinte Popo. "Uns brauchen du nicht belügen, wir kennen deine Gefühle für ihn. Länger als du." Der Oberteufel sah ihn an. "trotzdem ist es meine Sache, wie ich damit umgehe..." "Rede mit ihm über das was dich bewegt", riet Dende ihm. "Hab ich bereits... er ist uneinsichtig... Hmpf! Was habe ich erwartet? Er ist noch genauso wie früher... ein unreifes Kind..." "Das du liebst..." Piccolos Blick streifte den Boden ehe er in die Ferne sah. "Gohan... mein... Gohan... schön wäre es..." Betreten und abweisend ging er in den Palast. "Oh Popo. Ich glaube, wir haben einen wunden Punkt getroffen", meinte Dende. "Du dir machen keine Sorgen. Piccolo erwachsen sein. Er wissen was tun." "Das glaub ich weniger. Piccolo benimmt sich in der Liebe mindestens genauso unbeholfen wie sein Partner..."  
  
Währendessen zog sich Gohan frische Kleidung an. Heute musste er zu Videl. Er hatte von ihr immer ein Foto dabei, welches er sich seit nun mehr 5 Minuten ansah. Der Halbsaiyajin konnte nicht glauben, dass er gestern um dieselbe Zeit noch glücklich mit Piccolo war. Sein Herz drohte ihm zu zerreißen. Viele Nächte hatte er mit Videl verbracht, doch musste er zugeben, dass keine davon so schön war, wie die mit seinem Mentor. Warum konnte er sich nicht einfach für ihn entscheiden? Er mag ein Namekianer sein, er mag grün sein und Fühler haben, aber er liebte ihn diese Sachen machten ihm nichts aus. Und dennoch... "Bist du fertig Sohnemann?", fragte Goku hinter ihm. "Vater, wann...?" Son - Goku lächelte. "Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Bleib locker und lass alles auf dich zukommen", riet er ihm. Sein Sohn sah zu Boden. "Vielleicht hast du recht..." "Nicht nur vielleicht", grinste er nun. "Piccolo würde jetzt sagen, dass man erst über solche Situationen nachdenken und das, was man sagen will, zurechtlegen sollte. Ich will studieren... ich will Wissenschaftler werden... und dabei komme ich nicht mal mit so einer Situation zurecht... Piccolo... er ist intelligent... deswegen kommt er erst gar nicht in so eine Situation..." "Hör auf Son - Gohan, dich selbst fertig zu machen! Du bist auch intelligent - sehr intelligent sogar! Du wirst es schon schaffen. Glaub mir, die ganze Sache ist halb so schlimm, wie du denkst! Und hör auf an ihn zu denken - es geht jetzt nur um Videl." "Ja...", antwortete der Junge und verließ den Raum. "Nicht an ihn denken.... ich wünschte, ich könnte das bei Vegeta..." Noch ein letzter Blick aus dem Fenster, bevor er seinem Sohn folgte.  
  
"Und ihr seid wirklich bis zum Abendbrot wieder da?", fragte sie mit strengem Blick. "Ja Chichi, versprochen. Wir werden schon rechtzeitig wieder da sein." 2Hm... na gut, aber wehe, ihr seid auch nur 1 Sekunde zu spät!" "Ja ja..." "Bis heute Abend, Mutter." Beide Sons erhoben sich in die Luft und brausten wieder einmal davon. "Ich möchte nur wissen, was mit Son - Gohan los ist. Er wirkt so abwesend... ach, ich sehe bestimmt nur Gespenster." "Machs gut Vater!" "Du auch mein Sohn, bis heute Abend!" So trennten sich ihre Wege. Goku flog wieder in Richtung Capsule Corperation, Gohan diesmal nach Satan City. Videl hielt sich zur Zeit in der Villa ihres Vaters auf.  
  
Schon von weiten hatte Goku seine Aura gelöscht. Unschlüssig stand er nun vor der Tür des großen gelben Gebäudes. Nach einer Weile entschloss er sich statt anzuklopfen gleich einzutreten. Das erhöhte die Chance von Vegeta nicht gleich die Tür ins Gesicht zu bekommen. "Er ist bestimmt im G - R, oder in der Küche, oder in seinem Zimmer..." Seinen Erfahrungen folgend, suchte er ihn im Trainingsraum auf. Goku schaute auf die Anzeige. Tatsächlich. Vegeta trainierte. "Was auch sonst? In der Hinsicht ist er ja noch verrückter als ich..." Schnell drehte er die Anzeige hinab und betrat den Raum. "WELCHER IDIOT WAGT ES, DIE SCHWERKRAFT RUNTER ZU STELLEN UND DAMIT MEIN TRINING ZU STÖREN?!" Er wirbelte herum und erblickte Son - Goku. "WAR JA KLAR!" "Hi..." "Was willst du Kakarott?" Goku schluckte. Wie immer, wenn er trainierte, zog Vegeta sein Shirt aus. Der Jüngere sah, wie die Schweißperlen auf der Haut des Prinzen glitzerten, wenn das Licht in einem günstigen Winkel darauf schien. Ihm wurde wieder heiß. Sein Verstand drohte von seinen Gefühlen übermannt zu werden. "Ich hatte zu dir gesagt, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehen will! Also verpiss dich!" "Nein!" "ÄH?", machte Vegeta überrascht. "Ich will lieber hier bleiben. Wir müssen das klären!" "Du gehörst in die Klapse, damit wäre das geklärt. Und jetzt mach'n Abgang!" Son - Goku trat näher an ihn heran. Vegeta rührte sich nicht. Ein Schritt und noch ein Schritt. Immer noch blieb er regungslos stehen. Wieder ein Schritt. Ihre Körper berührten sich fast., der Prinz starrte mit zornigem Blick in die schwarzen, weichen Augen seines Gegenüber. "Du bist wunderschön Vegeta..." "Was....?" Seine Augen weiteten sich. Goku beugte sich leicht nach unten und küsste den Prinzen zunächst zaghaft, dann fordernder. Auf eine Reaktion wartete er jedoch vergebens. Er ließ von seinen Lippen ab und sah ihn wieder zärtlich an. Eine gewisse Faszination lag in Gokus gebaren, doch hatte Vegeta Angst. Er war von der Situation überfordert. Doch war es unter seiner Würde seine Angst zu zeigen. "Vegeta... bitte..." "Was....?" Goku küsste ihn erneut lange, und wieder keine Reaktion. "Bitte... tu was..." Seine Hand wanderte über die Brust des Älteren. "Was...?", fragte er wieder nur in einem unsicheren Ton. "Berühr mich..." Die Hand glitt den Körper immer wieder auf und ab, bis sie an einer seiner Brustwarzen zum Ruhen kam. Seine Finger begannen mit ihr leicht zu spielen. Der Saiyajinprinz ließ sich nicht zu einer Reaktion hinreißen - auch, wenn er ein Aufkeuchen unterdrücken musste. Gokus Lippen küssten langsam seinen Hals hinab, er spürte deutlich, wie Vegeta zitterte. Sie legten sich um das umspielte, nachdem die Finger davon abgelassen hatten. "Kakarott... hör auf..." "Berühr mich...", murmelte er als Erwiderung und ließ von der Brustwarze ab und widmete sich der anderen.. Bei ihr tat er dasselbe. Goku drückte gegen seinen Freund, so dass er langsam rückwärts taumelte. Vegeta kam an einer Wand zum Halt. Die Küsste seines Verführers gingen tiefer, seine Zunge umspielte die starken und kräftigen Bauchmuskeln, den Bauchnabel... Der Prinz hielt es nicht mehr aus, er keuchte leise. Langsam wurde ihm die Hose und Boxershorts ausgezogen. Eine leichte Schamesröte stieg dem Älteren ins Gesicht und auch Son - Goku wurde leicht rot. "Oh Kami... wie schön du bist..." Und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Männlichkeit. Vegeta entkam ein leichtes Stöhnen, während er noch roter wurde. Der andere legte unterdessen eine Hand kurz unter Vegetas Po um den Oberschenkel näher an sich zu drücken, damit er den Innenschenkel ausgiebiger küssen konnte. Quälend langsam knabberte er an der Innenseite und erkundete jede Stelle von seinem Freund. "Kakarott...!" Goku war langsam mit der Nasenspitze über das Glied "geschwebt" mit nur leichten Berührungen. Für Vegeta jedoch war es sehr intensiv und so wurde er ziemlich erregt. Der Angesprochene küsste ihn auf den anderen Schenkel. "Kakarott..." Vegeta ertappte sich dabei, wie er durch Gokus Haare strich und ab und zu sich festkrallte. Der Jüngere fing nun an sein Glied zu küssen, bis zur Spitze. Zunächst leckte er darüber, bevor er es ganz in den Mund nahm. Vegeta stöhnte laut auf. Ihm gefiel es mehr und mehr. Obwohl Goku eine unbändige Lust verspürte und ihn diese Tat ziemlich befriedigte, hörte er abrupt auf. "Kakarott!" Wütend starrte Vegeta ihn an. "Bitte... bitte...." Der Prinz verstand - und zögerte. Sein Gegenüber sah ihm tief in die Augen....  
  
Mittlerweile stand Son - Gohan vor dem großen eisernen Tor, das zum Grundstück der Satanfamilie führte. Er hatte sich bereits durch den Butler ankündigen lassen. Er schloss die Augen, fühlte sich nicht wohl. Schließlich musste er Videl erklären, das er fremdgegangen war - mit einem Mann, einem Namekianer. Sie würde es nicht verstehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Vielleicht wünschte er sich auch, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde, dass sie ihn abstoßen würde. Dann würde er zu Piccolo gehen und wäre glücklich. Nein, er wäre es nicht. Er würde sich wegen Videl Vorwürfe machen, Vorwürfe, von denen sein Freund wiederum nichts hören wollte. In Gedanken versunken, stand er so da, grübelte und grübelte, bis ihm jemand um den Hals fiel. "Was stehst du hier draußen? Komm doch rein... Gohan... Geliebter..." "Videl..." "Mein Gohan...." Sie schmiegte sich an ihn. ´Mein Gohan.. ´ Piccolo benutzte diese Worte in ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht. Er sah auf Videl, die er im Arm hielt und wie er selbst in den Armen des Oberteufels lag. Wie sehr hatte er es genossen. Wie geborgen hatte er sich gefühlt... "Was bedrückt dich..?", fragte sie. "Ich muss dringend mit dir reden... Videl..."  
  
Er erkannte etwas tief verborgenes, das zwielichtig aus der Vergangenheit sprang. Vegeta spürte, wie Son - Goku ihn mit seinen Blick zu durchdringen schien. Langsam hob er eine Hand und legte sie an die Wange des anderen. Unsicher schauten die Augen ihm ins Gesicht - bis sich Vegetas Lippen auf die des anderen legten. Sofort wurde der Kuss erwidert. Der Prinz stöhnt leicht, als Goku mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bat, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Die Hände des Älteren legten sich auf seine Brust, strichen darüber, wanderten unter den Stoff. Unsicher blickte Vegeta nach unten. "Nur zu...", forderte sein Gegenüber ihn auf. Nun wanderten die Hände tiefer, blieben am Gürtel hängen, öffneten ihn und wanderten dann unter das Shirt. Vegeta zuckte leicht zusammen, als er die bloße Haut Gokus berührte. "Stört dich das nicht...?", fragte er. Vegeta nickte und riss ihm den Stoff hinunter. Langsam, ohne Eile erkundete er mit den Fingern den fremden Körper- Fuhr mit den Lippen darüber. Son - Goku wurde in seinen Erwartungen nicht enttäuscht. Vegeta berührte ihn auf eine weise, wie er nie zuvor berührt wurde. Er hat es gewusst, er hat es gespürt, das der Prinz... Plötzlich wurden ihm auch die Hose und Boxershorts heruntergerissen. Gierig leckte Vegeta über sein Glied, brachte den Größeren dazu laut zu stöhnen, begann an ihm zu saugen. Sein Verstand hatte sich abgemeldet, er wollte in diesem Moment nur noch eins, er wollte ihn. "Vegeta!" Das waren die Berührungen, die er wollte, diese Lust zu verspüren, das von dem Prinzen zu bekommen, was er ihm selbst geben wollte. Er... Der Ältere ließ von ihm ab, küsste Goku stürmisch, strich mit den Händen über den Körper. Der Vater von zwei Söhnen glaubte im Paradies zu sein. "Vegeta, ich will...." "Ach? Und warum du?" Er ließ seine Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, verstrickte ihn in ein Zungenspiel. Son - Gokus erregtes Glied stieß in den Bauchnabel von Vegeta, welcher daraufhin laut aufstöhnte. "Kakarott!" "Hab ich gewonnen....?" Er stieß ihn zu Boden, drehte ihn um. Der Prinz streckte sich ihm verlangend entgegen. Der Größere strich seine Wirbelsäule langsam nach unten. Sein pochendes Glied verlangte nach Befriedigung, trotz allem wollte er es noch etwas hinaus zögern. "Mach endlich!", befahl Vegeta. "So ungeduldig...?" Auf einmal fing er an seinen Po zu massieren, ihn im Nacken zu küssen, an seinem Ohr zu knabbern. Er spürte, wie Vegeta sich an den Boden presste, versuchte seine Erregung abzubauen. "Du wirst doch nicht etwa ohne mich anfangen wollen...?", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. Es gefiel ihm, dass wenigstens EINMAL der Prinz ihn brauchte, süchtig nach ihm war, ihn wollte. Goku streichelte Vegeta ein letztes Mal, bevor er hart in ihn eindrang. Der Prinz schrie mit einer Mischung aus Schmerz und purer Lust auf. Auch Goku hatte laut aufgestöhnt, fing an sich zu bewegen. Vegetas Hand suchte sich ihren Weg zum Po des anderen, krallte sich dort fest, deutete ihm härter zu ihm zu sein. Goku verstand den Wink, beschleunigte seine Stöße, stöhnt immer wieder Vegetas Namen. Die Hand ließ los, stattdessen suchte sie Halt im Boden von dem Raum. "Schneller.... Kakarott!", stöhnte Vegeta. Der Angesprochene wurde noch schneller, stöhnte im Einklang mit seinem Partner, bis zuerst er und dann auch der andere zum Höhepunkt kam. Zitternd ließ er sich auf ihn fallen. Beide keuchten noch, versuchten ihren schnellen Herzschlag zu beruhigen, ihr schnelles Atmen zu verlangsamen. Schweißperlen rannen von Gokus Stirn hinab auf Vegeta. Dieser stöhnte nochmals auf, als Goku sich aus ihm zurückzog, sich neben ihn legte und sich an ihn kuschelte. "Vegeta... mir ist ein klar geworden...." Der Prinz hatte sich inzwischen wieder unter Kontrolle und richtete sich auf. Der Jüngere ebenfalls, fasste mit einer Hand an seine Schulter, drehte ihn leicht zu ihm um. "Vegeta.... ich habe mich in dich verliebt..." Vegeta starrte an die Wand, hielt eine Hand vor dem Mund. "Ich glaube mir ist schlecht..." Eine ungeahnte Übelkeit überkam ihm. Der Saiyajin sprang auf und verließ fluchtartig den Raum.  
  
Und ließ einen gebrochenen Son - Goku zurück.  
  
"Also, was willst du denn so wichtiges? Was bedrückt dich so sehr?" Aus der Kanne, die sie in der Hand hielt, floss Tee in die Tasse. Sie stellte sie wieder weg und reichte die Tasse samt Unterteller ihrem Freund. "Es... es gibt etwas... dass du wissen solltest..." Der Gegendstand in seiner Hand zitterte. Zitterte wie die Hände, die ihn hielten. "Was hast du denn...?" Videl setzte sich neben ihn und küsste ihn am Hals. "Videl..." Das Mädchen drehte seinen Kopf zu sich rum und küsste ihn lange und ausgiebig auf den Mund. Nach kurzer Zeit küsste er ebenso leidenschaftlich zurück. Als sich ihre Lippen voneinander lösten schnell ein und aus. "Videl... ich liebe dich... ich liebe dich sehr..." "Das weiß ich doch Liebling, ich liebe dich doch auch..." "Nein Videl..." Ruckartig stand er auf, bewegte sich von ihr weg. "Was hast du nur?" "Videl... du kennst doch Piccolo..." "Ja, dein Freund und Mentor. Du erzählst doch so viel von ihm. Wolltest du nicht, dass er dein Trauzeuge wird?" "Ja... er ist mein Freund... mein Mentor... nur mein Trauzeuge wird er niemals werden...." "Warum nicht?", fragte Videl erstaunt in den Rücken von Gohan, der ihm ihr zugewandt hatte. "Weil er mich liebt..." "WAS ERLIEBT DICH?!", rief sie fassungslos. Son - Gohan holte tief Luft. "Und ich... liebe ihm..." Als er nichts hörte, drehte er sich vorsichtig um - und sah direkt in das geschockte Gesicht seiner Verlobten. "Videl..." "Was... was hast du... da... gerade... gesagt...?" "Ich... liebe ihn auch..." "Aber du... du hast..." « Ich liebe auch dich Videl, ich befinde mich in einem Zwiespalt.. Ich weiß nicht... für wen ich mich entscheiden soll..." "Hast du mir noch was zu sagen...?" "Ich..." Wieder sah er auf den Boden, wie so oft in vergangner Zeit. "Ich habe... mit ihm... geschlafen..." "WAS HAST DU?!" "Mit ihm..." "SON - GOHAN! Was soll das Ganze? Wieso... auf einmal... Was.... habe ich falsch... gemacht...?", fragte sie schluchzend und brach in ihren Tränen zusammen. "Du hast gar nichts falsch gemacht Videl... ich liebe ihn schon lange... aber ich liebe auch dich...Videl..." Er berührte sie leicht an der Schulter. "Verschwinde! Mach das du weg kommst...!" "Aber..." "Gohan... ich melde mich bei dir... aber nun geh! Ich will dich jetzt nicht mehr sehen!", schrie sie ihn einend an. "Aber was ist mit unserer Verlobung...? Willst du sie...?" "Nein..." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. "Nein... ich muss nachdenken... Gohan... lass mich allein..." "Es tut mir leid..." "Bitte Gohan..."  
  
Verstört saß er in der Ecke. Nackt, die Beine an den Körper gezogen, die Arme drumrum gelegt, den Kopf auf die Knie gesenkt. Nass... durchtränkt von seinen Tränen. `Ich glaub mir ist schlecht...` Der Satz hallte in seinem Kopf. Er schenkte ihm seine Liebe. Dem anderen gefiel es - und ihm wurde schlecht. "Warum Vegeta...? Ich versteh es nicht... Hast du nicht gestöhnt? War es nicht ein Zeichen, dass es dir gefallen hat? Wolltest du nicht mehr?" Die Gestalt saß seit Stunden da. Rührte sich nicht. Zitterte nur. Enttäuscht. Er war enttäuscht. Nicht von Vegeta - sondern von seinen Gefühlen. Er hatte wirklich erwartet, das Vegeta ihn in den Arm nahm, ihm leise ins Ohr flüstert: "Ich liebe dich auch..." Ihn noch einmal sanft küsste, ihn noch ein weiteres Mal heiß berührte, vielleicht ein weiteres Mal mit ihm schlief... Die Lichter im G - R waren aus. Schon lange war es Dunkelheit, die ihn einhüllte, sein Freunde war. Nur durch die offene Tür drang Licht ein. Doch nun wurde auch das Teilweise verdeckt. "Wie lange willst du hier eigentlich noch rumsitzen?", schnauzte ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme an. Son - Goku reagierte aus Schmerz nicht darauf, er wollte nicht reagieren. Wie von aller Welt verlassen saß er nur da. "Hey, ich rede mit dir!" Goku konnte nicht mehr antworten. Vegeta würde ihn rausschmeißen. Einen verletzten Kerl. Den er vorher befriedigt hatte und nun nackt war einfach rausschmeißen. Langsam ging Vegeta zu ihm. Bis er vor ihm zum Stehen kam. "Zieh dir endlich was an!", befahl er barsch. Und wieder reagierte Goku nicht. Der sah ihn lange an. Starrte auf den nackten Goku. Und schwieg. Ein bisschen zitterte der stolze Prinz. Schließlich hatte er vor nur ein paar Stunden... Ich... liebe dich...Vegeta...", hört er leise. Vegeta sah zur Seite. Auf einmal hob Goku den Kopf. Seine Augen waren gerötet, die Wangen glänzten feucht. "Du... kannst... in dem Gästezimmer schlafen.... ABER ZIEH DIR JA WAS AN!", schrie Vegeta ihn an, nachdem er zögerlich angefangen hatte. Der Ältere sah ihn noch einmal böse an, bevor er ging. Der Zurückgebliebene starrte ihm noch lange hinterher. "Ve... geta..." Mit einer ganz langsamen, zitternden Bewegung stand er auf. Er sah auf die Sachen, die Vegeta ihm vom Leib gerissen hatte, nahm sie an sich, konnte den Geruch seines Prinzen riechen, konnte ihn spüren, wenn er sie an sich presste...  
  
'Ich habe dir vertraut, das war wohl ein Fehler!' 'Son - Gohaaaan!' 'Du bist wir ein Sohn für mich.' 'Ich liebe dich...' 'Verschwinde!' Er schloss die Augen. Wann hatte er die Zeit gehabt solche Gefühle zu entwickeln? Nein... dazu bedarf es keine Zeit. Innerhalb eines halben Jahres war Son - Gohan sein "Sohn" geworden... Später, als er zu einem Jugendlichen herangereift war, wurde er seine geheime große Liebe... Vor weinigen Tagen sein Geliebter... Und nun? Was nun? Was wird nun werden? Es machte ihn psychisch vollkommen fertig. Er war nicht mehr der unnahbare Piccolo, der Oberteufel. Er hatte sein Herz geöffnet, es gegenüber der Person, die er am meisten liebte. Son - Gohan, geöffnet. Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme um seine Hüfte, etwas schmiegte sich an ihn, ein Kopf lehnte sich an seiner Schulter. "Piccolo...." "Du bist zurück..." "Ja..." Der Namekianer hatte zwar die Augen geöffnet, sich aber nicht umgedreht. Die Person hatte ihre Aura unterdrückt, dennoch wusste er, wer es war. "Gohan..." Er war sogleich von Videl hierher geflogen. Wollte seine Anwesenheit verwischen, damit er ihn überraschte. Piccolo drehte sich um, schloss ihn in seine Arme. "Du bist bei mir... du hast dich von Videl getrennt..." Gohan, de sich immer weiter an ich geschmiegt hatte, riss die Augen auf. "Nein Piccolo... das habe ich nicht..." Auf einmal wurde er von ihm gestoßen, krachte auf den Boden des Zimmers von seinem Freund. "Warum?", fragte Piccolo kalt. "Ich liebe sie..." "Das hatten wir schon!", fuhr er ihn an. "Ich... ich hab es ihr gebeichtet... und sie hat mich daraufhin erst mal rausgeschmissen..." Piccolo beäugte ihn argwöhnisch. "Habt ihr die Verlobung aufgelöst?" "Nein..." "Warum bist du dann hier?" "Weil ich einen Freund brauche... einen Freund, der mir beisteht... der mir hilft..." "Du wurdest von ihr vor die Tür gesetzt und ich soll dich jetzt trösten? ICH?! Wie zum Henker stellst du dir eigentlich unsere Beziehung vor?! Ich liebe dich Son - Gohan, da wird ich dich doch nicht in IHRE Arme treiben, indem ich dir über deinen Kummer hinweghelfe!" "Du bist aber der einzige.... zu dem ich gehen kann...." Schuldbewusst starrte er auf seine Füße. "Tut mir leid Son - Gohan... da bin ich der falsche..." Er drehte sich von ihm weg, ging zum Fenster. Ein Gewitter war dabei sich zusammen zu brauen. Dunkle Wolken verdeckten den Himmel, man konnte schon den Donner grollen hören, vereinzelt zuckten ein paar Blitze. "Du hast deine Meinung nicht geändert? Wie kannst du mir so was antun? Du sagst doch, du liebst mich!", wurde er angeschrieen.. Piccolos Augen wurden noch kälter. "Hör auf dich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen! Es ist nicht mehr nur dein Leben! Es ist nun auch Videls und meines. Denkst du, wir wollen dich teilen? Jeder von uns wird dich für sich beanspruchen! Doch nur du kannst dich entscheiden Und wir machen dir die Entscheidung nicht leichter, indem wir dich behätschlen und verwöhnen!" "So denkst du also darüber..." "Hm?" "Ich dachte du wärst mein Freund! Freundschaft und Liebe sind zwei paar Schuhe, ich dachte du könntest es trennen!!" Leiht beschämt senkte Piccolo den Kopf etwas zur Seite, schloss dabei die Augen. "Nicht mehr..." Gohans Augen waren trüb von der Tränenflüssigkeit, die sie bedeckten. "Ich... ich bin enttäuscht von dir Picco... lo.... Noch nie... warst du.... so grausam zu mir wie jetzt... Piccolo... Warum hast du mich nicht gleich damals sterben lassen, gegen Nappa? Das wäre wesentlich angenehmer gewesen als jetzt sein Herz aus dem Leib gerissen zu bekommen!!", spie er ihm regelrecht ins Gesicht. Er drehte ich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Zimmer, dem Palast. Die Blitze am Himmel hatten sich vermehrt, erhellten ab und zu das dunkle Szenario. Regen setzte ein. Kurz bevor er losfliegen konnte, wurde er von Gott aufgehalten. "Wieso machst du Piccolo vorwürfe? Siehst du nicht, dass er ebenfalls enttäuscht ist? In seinem ganzen Leben hat er nur eine Person geliebt! Dich! Du leibst ihn auch - und deswegen kann er nicht verstehen. Warum du dich nicht für ihn entscheidest. Warum du zwei Personen lieben kannst! Denk daran, bevor du ihn verteufelst." Dende hatte ihn am Arm gepackt, ließ nun wieder los. Kurz starrte der Halb - Saiyajin ihn an, bevor er losflog, das Gewitter hinter sich herziehend.  
  
Er war wütend gewesen, ja er hatte auf einmal sogar HASS gegenüber Piccolo verspürt. Doch die Worte Dendes ließen ihn alles überdenken. Langsam verstand er ihn . und bekam neue Zweifel. Wieso ist er nicht von selbst draufgekommen? Wieso hatte er es nicht bemerkt? Wieso nicht.... Er war nass, als er zu Hause ankam. Als er die Tür öffnete war er verwirrt. Chichi stand im dunklen Flur mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, funkelte ihn mit bösen hasserfüllten Augen an. Ein Blitz durchzuckte abermals den Himmel. Der nächste Satz ließ Gohan erstarren. "Du hast also mit Piccolo geschlafen."  
  
Der Schock fuhr ihm durch die Glieder. Noch nie hatte er seine Mutter so gesehen, so hasserfüllt gesehen. "Mutter... wo...." "Woher ich das weiß? Deine Verlobte hat mich ganz aufgelöst angerufen und mir alles erzählt! Wie konntest du nur ihr und mir das antun?! Was ist in dich gefahren, Son - Gohan?!", schrie sie ihn an. "Ich liebe sie beide..." "Wie kannst du solch wunderbare Gefühle für ein Monster empfinden? Was hat er mit dir gemacht?!" "Nichts Mutter..." "Lüg nicht!" ChiChi war so in Rasche und Hysterie verfallen, dass sie ihm nicht richtig zuhörte, wollte seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken. "Wie konntest du nur Videl mit diesem ekelhaften Vieh betrügen? Mir wird schlecht, wenn ich nur daran denke!" "Bitte... hör auf so über ihn zu reden... bitte...", flehte Gohan leise. "Wo steckt dein Vater? Er hätte au dich aufpassen sollen!" "Ich weiß nicht.... wo er ist..." Gohan verstand sie nicht. Auch verstand er nicht, dass er noch mehr weinen könnte. Er hatte geglaubt, die letzten Tage hätten in dieser Hinsicht hereicht. "Son - Gohan.... wie konntest du mich nur so hintergehen? Ich habe geglaubt, dass ich dich gut erzogen hätte, aber jetzt muss ich feststellen, dass es nicht wahr ist. Und alles nur wegen diesem.... Er ist ein Vergewaltiger, der einfach meinen Kindern auflauert. Er hat unsere Familie beschmutzt! Und da willst du ihn auch noch verteidigen?! Komm wieder, wenn du zu sinnen gekommen bist!" "Aber..." "Kein Aber! Wenn ich dich sehe wird mir übel!" Sie stieß ihn aus der Tür und verriegelte sie von innen, ließ ihn im regen zurück. Nun war er wirklich ganz allein. Seine Freundin... sein Freund... seine Familie.... alle hatten ihn verlassen... und nur weil sein Herz sich nicht entscheiden konnte. Er lief durch den Regen. Stunde um Stunde. Den Kopf zum Boden hin gesenkt. Wusste nicht, ob es der Regen oder seine Tränen waren, die unaufhörlich seine Wangen hinunterrannen. Plötzlich stürzte er zu Boden. Warum tat er das? Er hatte doch niemanden zu dem er gehen konnte. "Piccolo... hilf mir.. Bitte.. Ich bitte dich.... hilf mir! Ich kann nicht mehr! Es kann so nicht weitergehen....PICCOLO, ich.... ich.... brauche dich..... hilf mir...!" Gen Ende seiner Worte, hatte er nicht mehr dir Kraft zu schreien. Er weinte nur noch. Weinte bitterlich und schluchzte ungehalten. Der Regen wollte nicht enden... Seine Qualen wollten nicht enden.... Der furchtbare Schmerz der ihn durchfuhr wollte nicht enden.... "Warum... warum...? Ich habe doch immer das gemacht, was jeder von mir verlangte... Piccolo.... Mutter.... Videl.. Warum versteht mich keiner? WARUM?" Es war, als wollte er sich ein letztes Mal die gesamte Pein seines Herzen aus dem Leib schreien. Seine Hände griffen zu seiner Brust. "Warum... kann ich dich nicht einfach rausreißen...? Warum muss ich mit dir Leben, warum tust du mir das an? Warum...."  
  
Er schlief unruhig in dem warmen Bett. Träumte wohl von dem Tag. Wurde dabei beobachtet. Vegeta hatte angst. Angst, dass jemand Wind davon bekam. Seine Familie... Seit dem er auf der Erde war, hatte er nur hier gelebt, er kannte nichts anderes. Und wollte es nicht verlieren. Ihm hatte der Sex ohne Zweifel gefallen. Ein Saiyajin wusste, wie ein anderer Saiyajin fühlte... Er konnte es noch in jeder Faser seines Herzen, in jeder noch so kleinen Zelle seines Körpers spüren. Doch entschied er, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen sein sollte. Ein durchdringender Blick zu dem Schlafenden. "Wieso musstest du das tun? Vorher war alles besser... alles einfacher...." Er sah zu dem Kalender. Morgen kam Bulma zurück. Bis dahin musste er ihn aus dem Haus haben. Seine Augen schlossen sich langsam... Wie soll es nur weitergehen? Es war alle so einfach. Oder nicht? Als Son - Goku ihn so angesehen hatte..... hatte er gesehen... 'Du bist die Nummer eins.' Seiner Meinung nach der schlimmste Satz, den er jemals gedacht hatte. Dabei entsprach er vollkommen seinen Gefühlen... Die Erde hatte ihn geändert, nein Goku hatte ihn geändert. Von Anfang an. Im tiefsten Innern von seinem Herzen war er dankbar dafür. Einer seiner vielen Gefühlsregungen, die er niemanden zeigte, noch nicht einmal sich selbst...  
  
Als er erwachte, bemerkte er, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen. Seine ganzen Gefühle waren wie betäubt. Es dauerte, ehe er mitbekam, dass er auf den Boden nahe einer Stadt und eines Waldes lag, dass er fror. Seine Gliedmaßen waren allesamt steif, knackten mehrmals als er sich langsam aufrichtete. In der Nähe stand eine Bank, auf die er sich nach kurzer Zeit setzte. Sein Herz war leer. Er fühlte sich frei und gleichzeitig bedrückt. Saß auf der Bank und dachte das erste Mal seit Tagen wirklich nach. Zweifel kamen auf. Wieso bemerkte er Piccolo Gefühle nicht? Wieso verstand er ihn nicht, ohne dass ihm jemand auf die Sprünge half? Wieso hatte Piccolo in der Stille der Nacht, als er einsam war... nicht geholfen...? Wie konnte er ihm gegenüber Hass empfinden? Hass... Wenn er ihn wirklich so liebte, wie kamen dann diese Gefühle auf? War es nicht der Punkt, der ihn zweifeln ließ? Etwas war nicht richtig.... Er stand auf und seufzte. Und hatte sich entschieden. Sein Blick richtete sich zum Himmel. "Ich danke dir. Für alles. Du warst mir sehr wichtig. Doch diese Nacht hat mir gezeigt, wo ich hingehöre. Leb wohl..."  
  
Der Prinz saß in der Küche und aß seelenruhig sein Frühstück. Er hatte sich vorbereitet. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Einmal Sex mit Son - Goku und schon geriet sein Leben ins Wanken. Er lachte. Was konnte er ihm schon geben? Und was konnte er selbst ihm geben? Nichts.... nichts und wieder nichts... Er blieb realistisch. Als er ein Geräusch hörte sah er auf und blickte direkt auf Son - Gokus nacktem Oberkörper. Dieser lächelte ihn liebevoll an. "Danke...", flüsterte er. "Wofür?" "Dafür, dass du in der Nacht bei mir warst..." "Woher weißt du das?" Vegeta war aufgesprungen. "Ich habe es gespürt.... Außerdem... als ich aufgewacht war, konnte ich deinen Duft riechen.... er ist wunderschön...." Vegeta wurde leicht rot. Goku trat langsam zu ihm hin. "Ich liebe dich Vegeta..." "Kakarott..... Geh jetzt zurück zu deiner Familie. Sie braucht dich.... Ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht." "Vegeta.... nein..." "Hör zu! Das ist das erste und gleichzeitig das letzte Mal, dass ich dich um etwas bitte! Bitte geh - und komm nie wieder!" Vegeta sagte es mit einer großen Beherrschung, hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Seine Fingernägel gruben sich schmerzlich und gleichzeitig erlösend in die Handfläche. Es schien, als wollte er diese Worte nicht aussprechen... Warum? Warum hatte er dieses merkwürdige Gefühl? Tat es ihm etwa leid, dass er ihm das sagen musste? Er hat doch nur einmal mit ihm geschlafen. Wieso also? Der Prinz starrte ihn an, öffnete den Mund, als wenn er etwas sagen wollte, jedoch kam kein Laut heraus. Goku sah auf den Boden. "Es war klar... Verzeih Vegeta, ich habe mehr gefühlt.... ich hatte gehofft, nein.... ich wollte, dass du genauso empfindest wie ich... Es hat mir sehr viel bedeutet. Mach es gut.... mein Prinz...." Der Saiyajin trat zu seinem Prinzen, kniete sich kurz vor ihm nieder. Vegeta wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Goku erhob sich wieder, legte seine Lippen auf die seines geliebten. Küsste ihn zum Abschied ein letztes Mal. Sah ihn ein letztes Mal an und verließ ihn. Als er alleine war, spürte er etwas auf seiner Wange. Eine einzelne Tränen des menschlichen Saiyajin war drauf getröpfelt. Seine Hand fuhr langsam zu seinem Gesicht. Berührte die Träne, verwischte sie. "Kakarott.... Son.... Goku...."  
  
"Videl.... bitte lass mich rein...! Ich habe dir was wichtiges zu sagen!!, rief Son - Gohan zu der Villa. "Würden sie bitte aufhören zu schreien? Mrs. Videl ist nicht zu Hause", informierte der Butler ihn durch die Sprechanlage. "Können sie mir bitte sagen wo sie ist?", erwiderte Gohan. "Son - Gohan was machst du hier?" Er drehte sich um und erblickte Videl. "Vergessen sie's", sagte er noch schnell zu dem Butler bevor er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit Videl widmete. "Gohan.... habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du...." "Bitte Videl hör mich an! Es ist wichtig!" "Na gut....", antwortete sie zögerlich. Plötzlich kniete er sich vor ihr nieder. "Videl.... ich weiß, dass ich in den letzten Tagen viel dummes getan habe. Ich habe dir und meinem besten Freund sehr weh getan.... euch seelisch schwer verletzt.... aber.... Ich.... Mir habe ich am meisten weh getan. Jeder hat nach einer Entscheidung gerufen.... und dabei hat es keinen interessiert, wie es mir ging.... dass ich mir das doch auch nicht ausgesucht hatte.... dass ich selbst nicht wusste, wie mir geschah.... wie dreckig es mir ging.... wie verzweifelt ich war...." Während seiner Erzählung stiegen ihr langsam Tränen in die Augen. "Videl, ich will offen sein. Ich habe die Zeit mit Piccolo sehr genossen. Ich war mit ihm glücklich. Er... er hat mir etwas gegeben, was ich bei dir stets vermisst habe.... ich habe mich bei ihm so geborgen gefühlt.... Geborgenheit..... das war es, was mir fehlte.... Allerdings... Ich liebe ihn noch immer sehr. Und vielleicht.... werde ich auch nie aufhören ihn lieben zu können... Er hat einen wichtigen Platz in meinem Herzen eingenommen. Und niemand.... niemand dürfte ihn je einnehmen. Jedoch.... hat er mir gezeigt, dass wir nicht für immer glücklich sein können.... Weißt du... er immer zu mir gesagt, dass solange ich mich nicht vollständig zu ihm bekenne eine Beziehung sinnlos sei... Lange, viel zu lange habe ich seine Worte nicht verstanden... wollte ihn nicht verstehen,, wie er so denken kann. Er hat mich von sich gestoßen... ich habe geweint... ich dachte... er ist... Aber nun... nun versteh ich... Er hat recht.... ohne ein festes Band funktioniert diese Beziehung nicht.... Jeder braucht den Rückhalt des anderen.... Weißt du... er kann nicht verstehen, wie ich die beiden Personen, die mir am nahesten stehen lieben könnte... zwei.... Ich habe.... es nicht bemerkt.... Dende hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht.... Nicht er war grausam zu mir.... ich war grausam zu ihm... Ich habe ihm sehr weh getan..... und habe dabei nur auf mich selbst geachtet, hab mich in meinem Elend gewälzt... Ich wollte, dass er mich versteht.... und dabei... hatte er es längst.... zu einem bestimmten Teil... und der andere.... versuchte zu verstehen.... wenn auch vergebens.... Ich war derjenige, der nicht verstehen wollte, der sich verschlossen hat. Ich... ich habe ihn angeschrieen, dafür gehasst.... und dabei..... war es meine Schuld gewesen..... Er wird mir fehlen.... er wird mir immer wichtig sein.... Ich werde an die Zeit zurückdenken und sagen, dass es schön war.... dass ich sie vermisse.... Und du wirst.... mich dafür anschreien... und ich habe es sogar verdient.... Videl.... bitte verzeih mir.... jetzt..... jetzt weißt du alles über mich. Auch, das sich mein Herz für dich entschieden hat.... und deshalb frage ich dich:  
  
"Willst du noch immer meine Frau werden?"  
  
Ihre Tränen flossen noch immer ihre Wangen hinab. Hätte sie doch nur gewusst, wie es ihm ergangen war... Er hatte recht, keiner hatte danach gefragt, wie er sich dabei fühlte, keiner wollte es hören, jeder hat in erster Linie nur an sich gedacht... Nur der Namekianer nicht.... Er hat zum Wohl von seinem Gelibeten Gohan gehandelt.... und auch zu dem vom Videl.... Er wusste.... dass nur sie wirklich glücklich werden konnten.... Wie hatte sie am Tag zuvor gesagt? 'du hast immer so viel von ihm erzählt.' Ihr Freund hatte ihr alles erzählt, was es zu dem Namekianer zu wissen gab... Dass er sich schon immer für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Warum hatte sie es nicht erkannt? Sie war genauso blind gewesen, wie alle anderen. Und machte sich Vorwürfe. "Gohan! Oh Gohan!... nein.... nicht du musst dich entschuldigen... ich muss es tun... es tut mir so leid.... ich wusste nicht.... wie du fühlst.... warum nur.,... bin ich so blöd gewesen?", schluchzte sie und stürzte in seine Arme. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass wir glücklich werden können? Das alles gut wird?" Er strich ihr durch ihre schönen schwarzen Haare. "Ja Videl.... das können wir...." "Dann soll es so sein.... Gohan.... bitte.... bitte lass mich die Frau eines so wunderbaren Mannes werden!" "Ja...." Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem innigen Kuss, der in die neue Leidenschaft ihrer Liebe überging. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, guckte Gohan sie zärtlich und liebevoll an. Ihr Blick aber wandte sich zum Himmel zu dem sie sagte: "Ich danke dir. Für alles. Lebe wohl..."  
  
"Ernsthaft? Sie hat dich rausgeschmissen?" "Ja, dank deines Anrufes." Beide lachten, während sie durch die Luft in Richtung Gohans altem Heim flogen. Die Ketten der vergangenen tage waren abgelegt. Er fühlte sich befreit. Sein ganzer Kummer war von der Seele genommen. Sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen, es fühlte sich gut an. "Es tut mir leid.... aber ich musste dringend mit jemanden reden.... Verzeih, wenn ich dir Ärger bereitet habe." "Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es war gut so. Meine Mutter ist doch zu etwas gut." Wieder lachten sie, hielten sich gleichzeitig an den Händen, küssten sich. Als sie das Haus von Son - Goku und Chichi erblickten, landeten sie. Son - Gohan klopfte an die Tür. Sie wurde geöffnet und die Hausherrin blickte ihn nach kurzer Zeit finster an. "Mama... es ist wichtig, was ich zu sagen habe." "Wenn du mir wieder mit diesem Monster kommst....", fing sie an, wurde aber von Videl unterbrochen, die nun aus dem Schatten ihres Freundes trat. "Bitte, sie sollten sich in ruhe anhören, was er zu sagen hat, Sie als seine Mutter müssten ihren Sohn doch eigentlich Verständnis entgegenbringen. Bitte.... ich bitte sie ebenfalls...." "Videl?.... nun gut, kommt rein...." Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatten, erzählte Gohan das wichtigste noch einmal. ChiChi jedoch verzog keine Miene. Sie missbilligte das Verhalten ihres Sohnes. Was Piccolo betraf, zeigte sie kein Verständnis. Seufzend gaben beide es auf. Wenigstens konnten sie ChiChis Gesicht mit der Nachricht ihrer baldigen Hochzeit aufhellen. Glücklich umarmte sie ihre "Schwiegertochter". Sie waren schon dabei alles für das bevorstehende Fest zu planen, als sie ein Geräusch an der Tür vernahmen. Es war Son - Goku, der traurig den Blick zum Boden gesenkt hatte, abgekämpft und müde aussah. "Goku, wo hast du gesteckt?! Ich hab mir sorgen gemacht!" "Es ist gut Chichi.... es ist alles gut..." "Vater?" Sein Sohn sah ihn verwirrt an. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Mädchen. "Oh Videl... Gohan heißt das etwa....?" Er nickte und erzählte ihm in der Kurzfassung was geschehen war. Der Saiyajin griff sich ans Herz, ihm kam vieles bekannt vor. Vegeta hatte sich geirrt. Seine Familie brauchte ihn nicht mehr. Wen brauchte Goku? Nur ihn... den stolzen Prinzen.... Doch er wusste, dass aufzwängen keinen Sinn ergab. Er kannte seinen freund. Er war dickköpfig, stur, stolz, stark, wunderschön..... Er fühlte mit seinem Sohn. "Hast du schon...?" "Nein... das will ich jetzt machen...." Bedrückt sah er zur Seite. "Wenn du willst, kann ich mit dir gehen", bot Videl an. "Nein.... das muss ich allein tun... weil es mich allein betrifft.... weil ich allein ihm das angetan habe...." "In Ordnung.... ich vertraue dir..." Sie küsste ihn zärtlich. Ja.... die letzte qualvolle Tat.... die letzte Folter für sein Herz....  
  
"Gohan? Was willst du hier? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt..." "Piccolo... es ist alles in Ordnung.... Du... du hattest recht.. Es tut mir leid.... dass ich so uneinsichtig war..... Ich hätte von dir nicht soviel verlangen dürfen... ich habe mich wirklich wie ein Kind benommen... wollte nicht verstehen..." Verwundert sah der Oberteufel ihn an. "Piccolo.... es war wunderschön mit dir.... ich.... werde dich immer leiben....." "Gohan? Was....?" "Ich bin nur gekommen um dir zu sagen.... dass ich Videl bald heiraten werde...." Gohans Stimme versagte. Diese Worte gegenüber seinem Gelibeten auszusprechen waren weitaus schlimmer als die Kämpfe gegen Cell oder Boo. Langsam drehte Piccolo sich um. "Dann.... hast du dich also entschieden....", sagte er leise. "Ja.... es tut mir leid Piccolo...." "Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun.... Es ist deine Entscheidung...." "Piccolo...." "Geh nun.. Deine Braut erwartet dich...." "Ich liebe dich..." Der Namekianer schloss die Augen, erwiderte nichts mehr. Gohan trat von hinten an ihn heran, legte seine Arme um seine Hüfte. "Es war wunderschön.... du bist wunderschön...." Daraufhin verließ er ihn. Ließ ihn allein zurück. "Ich... ich habe es gewusst.... Son - Gohan.... bei ihr bist du besser aufgehoben... auf Dauer.... würde es mit uns nicht gut gehen... Ich kann dir nichts geben.... außer.... Ich wünsche dir eine glückliche Hochzeit. Werde glücklich im Leben.... und..... Ich liebe dich...." Wieder rannen Tränen seine Wangen hinab. Er weinte nur, wenn es um den ging, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte.... Für ihn war es das allerletzte Mal, das er weinte....  
  
Vegeta und Goku hatten sich das letzte Mal auf einer Hochzeit gesehen. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und konnten nur Schmerz darin erkennen. Ansonsten gingen sie sich aus dem Weg. Son - Goku versuchte sein Leid, seine Liebe zu seinem Prinzen durch Training zu vergessen.... Es verging kaum ein Tag, an dem er nicht wünschte, in seinen Armen zu liegen. Bulma bemerkte eine Veränderung in Vegetas Verhalten. Er versuchte sich mehr um seine Familie zu kümmern. Bra, seine Tochter wurde ihm sehr wichtig. Doch irgendwie... empfand er eine seltsame Leere....  
  
Videl und Son - Gohan haben nach 6 Monaten eine glückliche Hochzeit gefeiert. Trauzeugin wurde Bulma, Trauzeuge Vegeta. Ein paar Jahre später brachte Videl von Gohan eine gesunde Tochter namens Pan zur Welt. Son - Gohan hatte eine Familie, die er über alles liebte, di sein Glück perfekt macht. Seinen Mentor, Freund und Geliebte, seinen Namekianer hat er seitdem nicht wieder gesehen... seit dem Tag, an dem er ihm das Herz gebrochen hatte.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung unter: Alte Leidenschaft 


End file.
